Coming to Camelot
by starlitnocturne
Summary: Its been four months since Raieya lost Gwaine in Rockmill. She's traveled throughout the Five Kingdoms, slowly giving up hope of finding him again. Her travels bring her to The Rising Sun Tavern in Camelot. Will she find more than just a great tavern in Camelot? (sequel to 'Separation') Takes place between s3 and s4. (See profile for full story list in order)
1. Reunion at The Rising Sun

Gwaine and Lancelot had just sat down with their drinks when Gwaine noticed the musician in the corner. Abruptly he sat down his mug and looked again. Was it really Raieya? She glanced his direction then and their eyes met, recognition flashing across both their faces. Lancelot noticed Gwaine staring and followed his gaze.

"Do you know that woman?" he asked. "The musician?"

"I do," Gwaine answered. "I know her very well."

"It seems you know an endless amount women," Lancelot observed.

Gwaine laughed. "I can't help that women find me so desirable. Who am I to deny a lady's attentions?"

"No you certainly wouldn't deny them," chuckled Lancelot. "So who is this musician that you know so well?"

"Her name is Raieya," Gwaine answered. "We travelled together for a time."

"Really?" said Lancelot, intrigued. "How did you meet her?"

"We met on the south road," said Gwaine. "Ran into a spot of trouble with some bandits, she helped me out. She was the mysterious woman in the trees with a bow. I was intrigued and convinced her that we should travel together till we reached Southwell tavern. We got on so well there that we decided to become partners."

"You actually courted her?" asked Lancelot, with a smile.

Gwaine laughed. "No, no. She didn't want that. We were equal partners. Damn good partners at that."

"Why did you separate?"

"It was not our choice," answered Gwaine. "You know the story of the slave trader from Merlin I'm sure. It was when my drink was drugged that we were forced apart. I thought after that I would not see her again."

"Yet fate has brought you together once more it seems," said Lancelot, with a smile. "Your tale is surprisingly romantic, Gwaine, for one who says you weren't courting."

"Well, don't read too much into it," advised Gwaine. "Raieya's not the romantic type. We just enjoyed one another's company, nothing more."

"Yet you stayed with her until you were forced apart," pointed out Lancelot.

"Why not stay with her? We got on well and our partnership also it helped us both out with costs."

"You've been watching her since we arrived," pressed Lancelot. "Your face lit up when you saw her and you hadn't even had any ale yet."

"Would you not be pleased to see an old friend?" argued Gwaine.

"I would," agreed Lancelot. "You looked more than pleased."

Gwaine shrugged. "Well I certainly wouldn't mind spending some of my nights with her again."

"I think there is something more," said Lancelot giving Gwaine an exasperated look.

"You would see 'something more' in anyone, my friend," Gwaine replied with a laugh.

"One day you may take my assessments seriously," said Lancelot shaking his head.

"Seriously?" repeated Gwaine. "Surely you know me well enough to know there are few things I take seriously."

"If you could not be serious you would not have been made a knight of Camelot."

"That's different," said Gwaine dismissively. Then he laughed. "Raieya will be in for a shock when she finds that out."

"Will she not be pleased?"

"You don't know Raieya," answered Gwaine. "She doesn't care for nobility."

"You are not noble," said Lancelot. "Not by blood anyway. Why should it matter you have become a knight? That did not change who you are."

"Mhm," agreed Gwaine. "But I didn't care for nobles either and Raieya knows that. Still don't care for most of 'em. She may not understand or care about why I choose to help Arthur."

"If you explain it to her, I dont see why she wouldn't at least accept it." Lancelot replied.

Gwaine shrugged. "I intend to find out. She'll probably be so overcome with finding me she won't dwell on it anyway."

Lancelot laughed. "You sound pretty confident in that. Are you sure that's how she'll feel?"

"Absolutely," smirked Gwaine, finishing his drink. "I'll go talk to her as soon as she's done. I'll introduce you."

"Good," said Lancelot. "I'm curious to meet her."

"I'm going to leave out that we're knights for now," warned Gwaine. "Let me handle that with her later."

"If you think that's best," agreed Lancelot. "Though, I still don't see why its a problem."

"Just trust me," said Gwaine.

* * *

Raieya struggled to remain focused and get through her set once she noticed Gwaine sitting at a table close to the bar. She could hardly believe it was him. Looking him over she noticed he was wearing a fine deep red linen shirt, nice breeches, and a new pair of boots. He looked good for someone who had been captured by a slave trader. How had he escaped? She had so many questions, so many things to tell him. But above all she wanted to be in bed with him again. She missed and craved his touch. No one could satisfy her like Gwaine.

Briefly she wondered who the man sitting with him was. He had dark hair, seemed around Gwaine's height. Raieya noticed he didn't drink as much as Gwaine, though Gwaine seemed to drink less than he usually did. They seemed to be having a relaxed conversation. He must be a friend of Gwaine's.

At last, Raieya finished her set. She hurried over to her case, quickly putting her lute away, for once not worried a bit about the money she made. As she closed the latches and stood she noticed Gwaine and the other man approaching.

"_Raieyana_," said Gwaine, drawing her name out.

"Gwaine!" Raieya exclaimed, smiling broadly.

They closed the distance between them, meeting in an embrace. Raieya hugged him tightly before pulling back a bit and meeting his eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she said. "What-"

Gwaine shook his head slightly before his lips met hers, cutting her off. Immediately Raieya responded, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Then she noticed the man, standing awkwardly just behind Gwaine averting his eyes and reluctantly stepped back.

"Gwaine," she scolded. "You have not introduced me to your friend."

He looked confused for a moment, then motioned for the man to come closer.

"Raieya, this is my friend, Lancelot," said Gwaine. "Lancelot, Raieya."

"Nice to meet you," Raieya said to Lancelot, extending her hand for him to shake.

"The pleasure is mine, my lady," he replied, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. "You're a fine musician."

"Thank you," she replied, choosing to ignore the 'my lady' for the moment.

"Many years of practice and lots of time on the road."

Gwaine slid his arm around her waist as she spoke, drawing her close to him. She wrapped her arm around him also, placing her other hand on his chest and meeting his eyes with a smile.

"Gwaine tells me that's not the only talent you have," said Lancelot.

"Oh?" said Raieya, raising her eyes.

"You can fight as well as any man," added Gwaine. "I was telling Lancelot how we used to travel together on the road."

"Again, lots of practice and a desire to survive," shrugged Raieya, moving her hand to caress Gwaine's cheek. "I suppose having a somewhat decent partner helped as well," she added.

"The best partner," Gwaine corrected, dropping a quick kiss on her lips. "You were lucky to have me."

"You've got that backwards," Raieya replied, smiling wickedly. "Who had to constantly get you out of trouble?"

"Gwaine, trouble?" laughed Lancelot. "Can't imagine that."

"Very funny," said Gwaine, pretending to be offended.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Raieya asked, changing the subject.

Lancelot and Gwaine exchanged a look before Gwaine answered.

"On the road," he shrugged. "Lancelot's a skilled fighter as well."

"We've helped each other out," said Lancelot.

"What exactly happened to you, Gwaine?" she asked.

"Long story," Gwaine answered.

"I'd like to hear it," prodded Raieya.

"You will," he assured her.

"I'll leave you to catch up," said Lancelot, exchanging another look with Gwaine.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, my lady," he added.

"Please, just Raieya," she replied. "And you as well."

"I'll see you in the morning, Gwaine," Lancelot said pointedly.

"Mhm," Gwaine replied. "Good night, Lancelot."

Lancelot wished them both a good night in return and left.

"Where are you staying?" asked Gwaine, turning his attention back to Raieya.

"Here," she replied. "You?"

"That's not important," said Gwaine, dismissively.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, tangling his hand in her hair.

"Your room is closer," he said with a wicked grin.

"What makes you think I'm going to invite you to stay?" teased Raieya, placing her hand back on his chest, as if she might push him away.

Gwaine grinned, roughly meeting her lips once more.

"This," he answered. "You can't resist me."

"Hmm," Raieya replied, pretending to have to consider the idea.

She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him in to another kiss.

"I suppose I might have missed your touch," she said, her lips still inches from his. "And," she added, with a wicked grin, feeling his hardness pressed against her. "If I don't agree, it feels like you'll be left with a slight problem."

"A big problem," said Gwaine. "Take care of it."

"I could," said Raieya thoughtfully, sliding a hand between them to fondle him.

"Rai," he gasped. "_Now._"

"So demanding," she chided him, giving him a good squeeze.

Gwaine groaned, meeting her lips in a rough kiss.

"Your room," he demanded, when they broke apart.

"I need my lute," said Raieya, stepping away from him to get it.

She grabbed it off the nearby chair before Gwaine pulled her into his arms once more.

"Let's go," he said.

Arms around each other, Raieya led him down the hall to her room. She quickly pulled the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. They hurried inside, Raieya dropping her lute by the door as Gwaine began to kiss her.

Raieya eagerly responded, her hands moving to unbuckle his belt and sword, letting them fall to the floor.

Gwaine yanked her dress and shift off her shoulders, pushing them to the floor. He continued to kiss her, grabbing her breasts with his hand, and shoving her toward the bed. Raieya moaned, tugging his pants down to reveal his erection. He pushed her down onto the bed, quickly entering her.

"Gwaine!" Raieya cried, pulling him back down to her lips.

Gwaine began to move as they kissed, his stroke hard and fast.

Raieya moaned, yanking his shirt over his head as she moved in time with him. Her fingernails raked across his back, urging him on. His lips met hers in a rough kiss as he increased his speed.

"Oh, Gwaine!" Raieya cried, her head falling back against the pillows.

She slid a hand between them, rubbing her clit. She came a moment later, moaning his name. Gwaine thrust harder into her a couple times before he came with a loud groan. After a moment he pulled out, collapsing on the bed beside her. Raieya curled up in his arms, almost not quite believing she was really with him.

They were silent for a bit, simply holding each other.

"I'll give you one thing," said Raieya after awhile. "There's no one who can satisfy me like you."

"Mm," agreed Gwaine. "What'd I always tell you? You were always disappointed with anyone else you had when we were on the road."

"As were you," said Raieya, with a smirk, lightly rubbing his chest.

"Yes," agreed Gwaine. "You know how to please me."

"So," began Raieya. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

"I have a better idea," said Gwaine, leaning over and meeting her lips in a long, passionate kiss.

Raieya moaned, her hand traveling down to grab his manhood. He groaned, pushing her back down onto the bed. She pulled him with her, crying out with delight when he was inside her once more.

Their lovemaking lasted longer the second time. Once their desire was sated they collapsed in each other's arms, quickly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Gwaine's New Life

Raieya woke the next morning when she felt Gwaine stirring beneath her. Without opening her eyes she cuddled closer to him. It had to be early morning. They could sleep all day if they wanted to.

"Raieya," said Gwaine softly. "Rai, wake up."

"Mmph," she protested, still curled up on top of him. "Why? It's early. Go back to sleep."

"I would love to," Gwaine sighed. "But I can't."

"Why not?" asked Raieya, looking up at him.

"If I don't get back, they're going to be looking for me," he answered.

"Who?" she demanded, sitting up a bit so she could look into his eyes.

"Arthur, er Prince Arthur, and the rest of the knights," he answered with a shrug.

"_Prince Arthur and the rest of the knights_," Raieya echoed. "Gwaine, what did you do?"

"You always assume I'm in trouble," Gwaine replied, pretending to be offended.

"You always are," countered Raieya with a smirk. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," said Gwaine. "I am a knight."

"No, you're not," Raieya laughed. "Very funny."

"I'm serious, Rai," he replied. "I helped save Camelot and Arthur so he made me a knight."

Raieya stared at him in disbelief. If he didn't look completely serious she might have laughed again. Gwaine a knight? He could've been a knight in his own kingdom, she knew, but he hated nobility. Not to mention she couldn't imagine Gwaine having to take orders and do as he was told.

"A knight," she echoed after a moment. "I thought you hated nobility."

"I do," agreed Gwaine. "But, as I've told you before, Arthur's different. He's a good man."

"I never actually believed you when you said you knew him!" exclaimed Raieya. "I thought you were just trying to impress me."

"Impress you?" repeated Gwaine. "I know I don't have to try to impress you. Why would I make that up? Have I not always been honest with you?"

"Apparently," said Raieya, ignoring his first comment. "How did this happen?"

"As I said last night- long story," he replied.

"I think I deserve to hear it," she retorted crossly.

"You will," said Gwaine firmly. "Later. I must get back to the castle now though, or I may really end up in trouble."

Raieya slid off of him, allowing him to get up.

"When are you going to tell me this 'long story?'" she asked, as he gathered his clothes from where they were scattered on the floor.

"As soon as I've completed my duties, I'll come back," promised Gwaine.

"How do I know you will?"

"Raieyana," said Gwaine, finishing buckling on his belt and sword. He crossed the short distance between them, leaning down to her and meeting her lips in a kiss. "Trust me."

Raieya nodded slightly. "I'll be waiting."

Gwaine drew away from her, lightly caressing her cheek as he did.

"You know, I have missed you," he said. "I'll see you soon."

With that he turned and left. Raieya lay back against the pillows. Gwaine, a knight? She still wasnt sure she believed him. She supposed she would just have to wait and see what happens when he came back.

* * *

A knock on the door startled Raieya from her practicing. Setting her lute aside, she stood to see who it was. Raieya opened the door a tiny bit and peered through the crack. Realizing it was Gwaine she opened the door completely, speechless at what stood before her. Gwaine wore a pair of dark trousers with black boots, fine looking chainmail, and a red cloak bearing the crest of Camelot. So he really was a knight now.

Gwaine smirked, watching her expression, then strode into her room and shut the door.

"Come on Raieya," he said. "Pack up all your belongings."

"What?" Raieya replied. "Why?"

"You're coming with me," Gwaine answered matter-of-factly. "There's plenty of space for you in my rooms."

"Your rooms," repeated Raieya, looking shocked. "In the castle? And why would I stay with you when you haven't even told me how you ended up here in the first place?"

"Oh, I'll tell you," he replied. "Later. First we must get you and your things to the castle."

"I already have a room here," argued Raieya.

"I took care of that. Now come on, get moving."

"Gwaine!" exclaimed Raieya, unsure whether she was more angry or flattered. "Why would you do that?! You didnt know for sure I'd agree to stay with you! You still don't know that!"

"You will," said Gwaine confidently. "First of all I know you won't pass up a chance to repeat our activities of last night. Second, it won't cost you anything and I owe it to you. Third, you missed me and want to spend more time with me. Not to mention I already told the barkeep you will no longer require a room here."

"Gwaine!" said Raieya, clearly flustered. "You are the most arrogant-"

"Handsome," interrupted Gwaine.

"Cocky-"

"Charming."

"Inconsiderate prat I have ever known!"

"Thoughtful man I have ever known," Gwaine finished, looking at her with amusement.

Raieya simply glared at him in response.

"Do you really expect me to just drop everything and come with you?" demanded Raieya. "I could have things of my own going on. Besides I'm sure you've found plenty of other women to catch your fancy since you've come to Camelot."

"If you had 'other things' in your life, you wouldn't have been so pleased to see me last night," countered Gwaine. "And yeah there are plenty of other women here but there are none like you." He flashed her one of his most charming smiles.

Raieya scoffed. "Give it up, Gwaine. You're just interested in bedding me. Though I won't deny enjoying it. That's not enough to make me decide to stay with you. I will not be looked upon as your latest whore."

"There's more to it than just that," said Gwaine. "How many times did you put up more money than I for our room in a tavern? Allow me to make it up to you with this. Besides, as I've said, I've missed you. I would be honored to have my partner with me once more. I won't let anyone treat you with disrespect."

"_I _won't let anyone treat me with disrespect either," said Raieya firmly. "Are you sure I won't just be in the way at the castle?"

"Absolutely," he replied. "There's plenty of room for you."

Raieya was silent a moment, considering.

"Fine," she agreed at last. "Since you've ensured I have nowhere else to go. And I expect to hear the story of how you became a knight."

"I'll tell you as promised," said Gwaine, looking pleased. "First we will eat."

"Where?" asked Raieya, as she bent to grab her bag from under the bed. "Here or in the castle?"

"In the castle," answered Gwaine. "I've made special arrangements for dinner."

"Special arrangements?" said Raieya. "What kind of special arrangements?"

Gwaine shrugged, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Lets just say I have a connection."

"You're not going to tell me," stated Raieya.

"It's a surprise," he replied.

"I'm not sure I want any more of your surprises," Raieya replied.

"You'll like it," said Gwaine.

Raieya rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her now full bag. She then picked up her lute and placed it in its case.

"Oh," said Raieya, suddenly, picking up another bag and tossing it to Gwaine. "This is yours. I kept it for you. Your horse, Bear, is in the stable."

"You kept my things?" said Gwaine, surprised.

Raieya nodded. "Just in case we ever saw each other again."

"Wow, Raieya," he said. "Thanks. I'll be glad to have Bear back! Tired of riding a different royal horse everyday."

Raieya laughed.

"That's everything," she said, standing.

Gwaine strode over to her, extending his hand.

"Here, let me," he said, grabbing the strap of her bag from her shoulder.

Raieya gave him a look before allowing him to slide it off her shoulder and take it.

"You want something," said Raieya suspiciously.

"Simply your company," Gwaine replied with a smile. "Shall we?"

Raieya shook her head in exasperation before following him out the door.

* * *

"Welcome to the knight's quarters," said Gwaine, opening a door. "This is my room."

Raieya stepped into the room, looking around with interest. She stood in what appeared to be a dining/study area. There was a small table with four chairs, a desk (she highly doubted he used that!), and beyond that, separated by half walls,* she could see a large wardrobe, dressing screen, and a portion of the bed. The plain stone walls were broken up by artwork reflecting Camelot. Raieya noticed the rooms seemed exceptionally clean. She wondered if the knights had their own servants or if they had someone they shared. Gwaine must have had someone clean his rooms before her arrival. There was no way she'd ever believe he kept it this clean on his own.

"This is nice, Gwaine," said Raieya. "Now dare I ask what the surprise is?"

"Did you not notice?" asked Gwaine, grinning. "Look again at the table."

Raieya glanced over at the table, noticing two covered platters and that the candles were lit.

"You arranged a private dinner in your rooms for us?"

Gwaine nodded, looking pleased with himself. "From the royal kitchens, fit for Arthur himself. Only the finest for your first night here."

"How did you-?"

Gwaine held up his hand, shaking his head.

"Can't tell you all my secrets," he said as he removed his coif.

"I'm sure I could get it out of you if I so desired," said Raieya coyly.

"Ah, you think so?" replied Gwaine, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps," answered Raieya, dismissively.

"Then 'perhaps' we should find out," Gwaine said with a playful smirk.

"And let our dinner go cold?" asked Raieya.

"Mmm," Gwaine replied. "After dinner. I will take you up on this challenge."

"If I feel like it," teased Raieya.

"You wouldn't say no to me," said Gwaine confidently. He removed his belt then, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Would you like some help?" asked Raieya, with a smirk.

"Sure," he replied.

Raieya went over to him and helped him out of his chainmail. Gwaine untied the laces of his padded coat and Raieya slid it off his shoulders. As she hung it in the wardrobe, Gwaine grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Raieya smiled when they broke apart, caressing his cheek.

"Let's eat," she said.

"Let's," agreed Gwaine.

They sat down at the table across from each other, starting in on some chicken and fruit.

"Alright, Gwaine," said Raieya sternly. "Enough distractions. Tell me how you came to be a knight of Camelot."

"What do you think happened to me?" asked Gwaine.

"Considering I asked you, do you really think I know?"

"'Course not," Gwaine answered. "But I want to know where you think I went when we lost each other in Rockmill."

"I don't see what that has-"

"Raieya, just answer the question."

"I could say the same to you!"

"I'll tell you after you answer my question," said Gwaine.

Raieya sighed with exasperation.

"I _know_ you were captured by slave traders," she said. "When you didn't return by dinner time, I went looking for you. I knew you'd been thrown out of our tavern the previous night and had moved on to the one nearby. The barkeep there claimed not to remember you but there was a man there who said he did. Told me he suspected you were one of the ones who'd been served a drugged drink. He said he knew the bartender had a deal with a slave trader to give men coming in late and drunk drugged drinks. I decided to try to find you. I tracked the men into Cenred's kingdom. I made it to their stronghold and was spying out a way to get in when two of the men almost spotted me. I attacked them and defeated them, however I was wounded. i had to turn back and find help or I wouldn't have survived. How did you manage to get out?"

"You did all that?" asked Gwaine, looking surprised and pleased."That explains the new scar I noticed on your side last night, then."

Raieya nodded.

Then he smirked. "See. I knew you couldn't live without me."

Raieya made a face at him.

"Please. I just wanted to make sure you were still alive."

"Right," said Gwaine. "You wanted me back."

"Well, I will admit you are fun to have around, and I was accustomed to having a partner," conceded Raieya. "Now tell me how you got away."

"With great skill and wit," said Gwaine with a confident smirk. "The slave trader, Jarl forced us to fight each other for his entertainment. In the time I was there, naturally, I became the champion. Somehow Arthur and Merlin managed to get themselves caught by Jarl's men and thrown into the holding cell with the rest of us. The next time Jarl wanted a fight, he chose Merlin to fight me but Arthur volunteered in his place. Thought he could beat me, ha! I concocted a plan for us to escape, which involved Arthur and I actually fighting each other and then fighting our way out. Though during our fight a fire broke out and we escaped with Merlin amidst the confusion."

"Then what happened?" asked Raieya. "Surely you weren't made a knight just for escaping from a slave trader."

"You're right," agreed Gwaine. "I was made a knight for helping defeat an immortal army."

"You what?!" exclaimed Raieya, nearly choking.

"Helped defeat an immortal army," Gwaine repeated with a satisfied smirk.

"Actually I was knighted just before that," he amended with a shrug.

Raieya stared at him in disbelief.

"Wha- how?" she stammered. "How did you go from the slave trader to defeating an immortal army?"

"After escaping from Jarl, Arthur needed my help completing a quest. We had to retrieve this cup from the Druids. We got it, however we were ambushed by Cenred's men on our way back to Camelot. They got the cup and Arthur was injured. When we returned to Camelot we found that Cenred's immortal army had taken Camelot. However they werent under Cenred's command anymore but Morgana's. She revealed that she is in fact, Uther's daughter and seized the throne for herself. Unable to recapture the citadel without a plan, we found a hideout in the woods. Elyan, a friend of Arthur and Merlin, and Gaius, the court physician, came with us. After a few days Sir Leon and Gwen, Elyan's sister, joined us there. Our hideout became comprised so we moved to an old ruin. As we did more help arrived, Lancelot and his friend, Percival."

"Lancelot is a knight too?" interrupted Raieya.

Gwaine nodded. "As are Elyan and Percival. Arthur knighted us the night before our attack on the citadel."

"But how did so few of you defeat an immortal army?!"

"Well, Arthur, Merlin, and Leon know the castle well," said Gwaine. "We devised a plan to sneak in at a weakly guarded point. Arthur, Leon, Percival, Elyan, and I got in near the cells, while Lancelot and Merlin went to disable the warning bell. I trapped some of the men in the cells. However Morgana's men discovered us anyway and we fought. As we were fighting Lancelot and Merlin managed to find the cup, the source of their power, and empty it of the blood within. That's what was making the men immortal. Once they did that, the army fell. Camelot was Arthur's once more. Morgana just disappeared after the battle. No one has been able to find her since."

"So after all this, you were allowed to stay here?" asked Raieya. "I thought you were banned from Camelot."

"I was," agreed Gwaine. "By Uther. Although, he's still alive, he has not been fit to rule since. He grew ill in the cells and has not had the will to recover. Arthur runs Camelot in his stead."

"Well," said Raieya. "Sounds like you've had a much more interesting time than I."

Gwaine shrugged. "What about you? How have you been these past months?"

"Fine," said Raieya. "It took almost a month to recover from my injury. I was fortunate enough to find two very kind people in Cenred's land to take me in. Ayleth and Waylon. Ayleth had a knowledge of the healing arts and she took care of my wound. After I left their farm, I just started traveling again till I ended up here."

"Nothing exciting happened to you?"

Raieya shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint. The life of a lone traveler is rather dull."

"It can't be that dull with you," Gwaine smirked.

"No," said Raieya. "You were the one always making things interesting. Which, by the way, who did you get to prepare this lovely dinner?"

"Ah," smirked Gwaine. "I told you I wouldn't give away my secrets so easily."

"We'll see about that," said Raieya, smiling seductively.

"Come here to me, Raieya," said Gwaine, scooting his chair back and away from the table.

Raieya stood and walked around the table to him, a mischievous grin playing on her lips. Placing her hands on Gwaine's shoulders, she slowly moved to straddle him, one leg on either side of his. Gwaine met her eyes and smiled playfully, sliding his hands onto her waist as she slowly lowered herself onto his lap. Shaking her long ginger hair to one side and out of the way, Raieya leaned down and met his lips in a kiss. Gwaine immediately responded, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. Raieya moaned into the kiss, moving her hands up into his hair. She traced the outline of his lip with her tongue. Gwaine groaned as Raieya began to grind against him, feeling him stiffen between her legs. She pulled back from him slowly then, gently tugging on his lower lip with her teeth.

"Are you ready to tell me your secrets now?" she asked with a smirk.

Gwaine shook his head, grinning at her. "Keep going," he urged.

Raieya smiled, letting out a laugh. She moved her hands down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, then tossed it aside. She leaned forward (down?) and took first one nipple and then the other into her mouth, sucking on them and grazing them with her teeth as she pulled away. After a few moments, she edged off his lap, her hands sliding down his bare chest and stomach and down to the hem of his breeches. She hooked her fingers in his belt and stood, pulling him up with her.

"Ready now?" she teased.

Gwaine smiled playfully, shaking his head. "No, but you can go ahead and give in," he said. "Let me have you."

"Oh no, I'm not done," Raieya replied, smirking.

She met him in another kiss while her fingers deftly worked to unbuckle his thick leather belt. Once she'd gotten it undone, she shoved his pants down on his hips to expose his manhood. She gave him a wicked grin and he grabbed her around her waist, tugging her closer. He kissed her hard, sliding his hands around her back to undress her. Raieya allowed him to pull her dress and shift off before pulling back, catching his hands in her own.

"I haven't said you could have me yet," she said sternly, though mischief danced in her eyes.

Gwaine simply smirked and pulled her into another deep kiss, eliciting another moan from her. After a long moment, Raieya drew away and shoved against his chest, pushing him back down into the chair. She slid down to the floor and knelt between his legs, then tugged his boots off his feet. Tossing them aside, she reached up and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. She took him in her hand and slowly began to rub his shaft. Gwaine groaned and gripped her shoulders as she gradually worked faster. Continuing to stroke him with her hands, she leaned forward and took the head into her mouth, teasing him with the tip of her tongue. Gwaine moaned her name, tangling his hand in her hair and pushing down slightly on her head. She stopped then, very lightly grazing him with her teeth as she backed off completely.

"Raieya," Gwaine groaned, his voice throaty.

He grabbed her shoulders again, this time with a firmer grip, and urged her back toward him. With a smirk, Raieya reached up and wrapped her fingers around his wrists.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"Not yet," Gwaine replied, though Raieya could hear his desire for her in his voice. "Let me have you."

"Not yet," Raieya teased, slowly sliding her hands up his arms as she moved to straddle him again.

She dropped a quick kiss on his eager mouth, drawing back when he put his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer.

She shook her head and gave him a wicked grin before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I said not yet."

Her breath was hot on his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back when she kissed the spot behind his ear, then sucked on his earlobe.

"This is only the beginning," she whispered, running one finger lightly down the length of his exposed throat.

Gwaine groaned in reply as Raieya dragged her tongue down from the corner of his jaw along his jawline. She kissed the side of his neck, close to his Adam's apple, then began to suck lightly in the same spot. She nipped him quickly, smiling to herself when he let out a low moan. Gwaine slid one hand up and into her hair, snaking the other down to the curve of her butt. He lifted his head so he could look at her.

"Rai," he said, his voice husky.

Raieya shook her head, running her hands across his chest. She leaned down and nipped him on the shoulder before she moved her attention back to his neck. She licked the spot where she'd bitten him, then kissed his Adam's apple, slowly dragging her tongue down to the hollow of his neck. She dropped another kiss on his neck, sucking a bit on his skin and sliding her hands around to his back. Her fingertips glided up to his shoulders as she nipped at his collarbone. She massaged his shoulders while she traced his collarbones with kisses and nips. Gwaine groaned again, once more trying to pull her body closer. Raieya had to push a little harder against his grasp, and she raised her head and met his eyes.

"Do you submit?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"No," he replied, his voice a bit deeper than usual.

He moved to kiss her again, but Raieya leaned back and avoided his mouth. She slid her hands out from behind his back and slowly but firmly stroked his chest.

"Then I'm afraid you will have to wait, won't you?" she said, suddenly pinching both his nipples simultaneously.

The sudden sensation caused Gwaine to moan and shift beneath her, trying to move closer to her. He tangled his hand in her hair again. Raieya smirked playfully, then leaned in and showered his chest with kisses and nibbles. She felt Gwaine's grip on her tighten as he once again tried to pull her closer. Again she tried to maintain the distance between them, but Gwaine was persistent. He tugged at her hair, raising her head up from where she had been bent over his chest. Smiling mischievously, he leaned forward and caught her lips in a deep kiss. Raieya responded immediately, moving her hands up into his hair and sliding her tongue across his lips. He sucked on her lower lip for a moment, and Raieya let out a moan when he kissed his way down to where her neck met her shoulder. Gwaine brought his hands around from her back to her breasts, cupping them in his hands and massaging them while he nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck. Groaning, Raieya edged back from his touch, but Gwaine wrapped an arm around her and held her firmly in place as he leaned down and took one of her breasts into his mouth.

"Mmm, Gwaine," Raieya moaned, bringing a hand down from where it had been tangled in his hair.

She slid it slowly down his chest and stomach, then quickly wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. Gwaine drew back from her breasts with a gasp, and Raieya took advantage of his surprise and quickly slid off his lap. Kneeling in the floor in front of him again, she very slowly began to stroke him. Gwaine groaned in frustration, thrusting his hips upward, trying to encourage Raieya to increase her speed. When she did not, he grabbed onto her shoulders again.

"_Now_, Raieya," he demanded.

Raieya stopped, looking up at him through her eyelashes and fixing him with a tantalizing smile.

"Do you submit?" she asked again, a taunting lilt in her voice.

"Yes—yes. It was Merlin. All of it," he said quickly.

"I knew I would win," Raieya said, smirking and absentmindedly tracing one of the veins on his cock with her finger.

"_Raieya_," Gwaine said through gritted teeth. He slid his hand into her hair and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "I told you. Now get back up here," he added. "Let me have you now."

Raieya smiled up at him wickedly as she rose from the floor. Slowly she moved one leg over and across his lap to straddle him again, this time aligning herself so that he entered her as she lowered her body. Snaking one arm around her waist, Gwaine shifted slightly, angling their bodies so he could penetrate her deeper as they began to move together. He moved as much as he dared, thrusting into her with a hard and fast stroke. He reached up and massaged her breasts with his other hand, occasionally pinching her nipples. Raieya tangled one hand in his hair and kissed him hard, sliding her other hand down to her clit. It didn't take long before she cried out, knowing she was about to climax. Gwaine shifted again, thrusting up into her as deep and as fast as their position would allow. Soon Raieya's muscles tightened around him as she orgasmed, moaning his name and raking her fingernails across the back of his neck. Gwaine gripped her hips and continued his fast stroke, and soon he too could feel his orgasm building. Moments later he crested, and he thrust up completely into her as he came with a groan.

As their breathing started to slow, Raieya wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his, her chin on his shoulder. She sighed with content as Gwaine kissed her temple and held her body close to his, his chest pressed against hers.

"God, I've missed you," said Gwaine after a bit.

"I missed you also," Raieya replied, tightening her hold on him.

Gwaine slid a hand under her butt and stood, carrying her over to his bed.

"I don't know about you," he said, with a yawn, as he gently laid her down and climbed up beside her. "But I'm exhausted. I have training in the morning and Arthur might lose it if I'm late again."

Raieya rolled over so that she was in his arms once more and laughed.

"See?" she teased. "Even as a knight, you're still causing trouble."

Gwaine laughed. "Someone's gotta keep things interesting around here."

Raieya smiled, meeting his lips in a kiss.

"Good night, Gwaine," she said.

"Good night, Rai," he replied.

Raieya settled down against his chest and closed her eyes. Almost instantly they were both fast asleep, a look of content on both their faces.


	3. A Day in the Castle

The sound of bells chiming just past dawn roused Raieya from sleep. She groaned, burying her face in Gwaine's shoulder.

"What is that racket?" she complained.

"The morning bells," Gwaine groggily answered. "Means I must get up soon."

"Why?" protested Raieya.

"Cause, have to eat breakfast and then training, then whatever else Arthur wants us to do for the day," he replied, yawning.

"What am I supposed to do for the day?" asked Raieya.

"Mmm," Gwaine shrugged. "We can eat breakfast together. Then you could come watch the practice."

"Where do we eat?"

"Usually here," Gwaine answered, sitting up a little and moving her with him. "Servant brings it up. We could eat in the dining hall but I prefer my rooms. Gives me more time to sleep and get ready."

Raieya nodded. "Do you have your own servant?"

"No," he replied. "There's several assigned to the knight's quarters. We share."

"Is Merlin one?"

Gwaine shook his head. "He's Arthur's personal servant. Though, I can get him to help me out if I need something."

Gwaine stretched then and moved to get out of bed, gently laying Raieya aside. He grabbed a pair of breeches out of the large wardrobe and pulled them on.

"I'll call for some breakfast," he said, putting on a clean shirt.

"Wait," protested Raieya, sitting up completely. "At least let me get my shift on before you have some servant up here."

Gwaine shrugged, picking up her shift from the ground and tossing it to her.  
Raieya shivered as she moved aside the covers, quickly pulling it on. She hurried out of bed to gather her dress from the floor and put it on as well.

"It's cold in this castle," she complained.

"A bit in the mornings," said Gwaine. "I could request someone get a fire going for us."

"Or we could do it ourselves," suggested Raieya, a bit uncomfortable with the idea of servants.

She was so used to doing things herself, in fact she generally preferred it that way.

"They have to bring up the kindling anyway," shrugged Gwaine.

"Isn't it strange having servants?" asked Raieya.

"Takes some getting used to, I suppose," he replied. "It's their job though."

Raieya nodded, still doubtful.

"I'll get us breakfast now," said Gwaine. "Did you want a fire?"

Raieya shook her head. "Just breakfast. You can warm me up."

Gwaine raised his eyes at her, a mischievous look on his face.  
"Oh, I can, huh?" he replied.

Raieya shook her head and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him.  
Gwaine held her close, meeting her lips in a kiss.  
Raieya smiled up at him once they broke apart, brows still touching.

"You can get us some food now," she said, caressing his cheek.

Gwaine kissed her once more before turning away from her and going over to the door. He pulled on a rope that hung near the frame.  
"That goes to a bell in the servants quarters that serve the knights," Gwaine explained. "It's labeled, so they'll know who called."

Raieya nodded and a moment later there was a knock on the door.

"What can I do for you, Sir Gwaine?" came a voice as Gwaine opened the door.

Gwaine asked the servant for some breakfast and then took a seat at the table, motioning for Raieya to join him.  
Gwaine started chatting about training as they waited and the servant returned with a tray a few minutes later. Raieya noticed the servant shake her head slightly at the sight of her, then she curtseyed to Gwaine and left.

"Not the first woman to have breakfast in your rooms, huh?" said Raieya, once the servant was gone.

Gwaine shrugged, taking a bite of bread. "The first woman I care about."

"Oh, please," laughed Raieya. "I know how you are."

"Irresistible," said Gwaine, with a smirk.

Raieya rolled her eyes at him.  
"Nice to see becoming a knight hasn't changed you at all," she teased.

"No," agreed Gwaine. "I just get to look even better with fancy armor and a nice cloak."

Raieya laughed. "I'm looking forward to seeing how you compare with the other knights at practice."

"No comparison," said Gwaine confidently. "Better looking, better fighting."

"Well, you've had plenty of practice in the taverns," she replied.

"Real stuff," said Gwaine. "Not this training Arthur makes us do."

"So all your trouble making has paid off?"

"I'd say so," Gwaine laughed.

* * *

Raieya and Gwaine finished their breakfast and then she helped him get his armor on for the practice. Once she was finished she stepped back, examining her work.

"Looks fine, Rai," said Gwaine. "Are you ready?"

"In a moment," she replied.

She went over to her bag and dug out her brush, running it through her long red hair. When she was done, she tossed it back onto her bag and nodded to Gwaine.  
He led her out the door and down several corridors until they reached a door that led outside. The guards nodded to Gwaine and opened the door. Beyond the door Raieya could see a large field enclosed in a fence, stands surrounding it on one end.

"This is our field," said Gwaine. "It's also used for all kinds of tournaments."

"Hence the stands," Raieya replied.

Gwaine nodded. "You can just watch from the fence today. Be closer."

"Ok," agreed Raieya.

"I must go meet the others in the armory," said Gwaine. "We will be out soon."

Raieya nodded and turned to go stand at the fence, while Gwaine went back into the castle.  
Leaning against the rail, Raieya noticed there were several practice targets, a fence moved off to the side for jousting, and several racks for weapons. The outside of the field was decorated with flags in the Camelot red and gold and several shields bearing the Pendragon crest.  
A few minutes later a door from the castle opened onto the field and several knights filed out. They were led by a blonde man, whom Raieya guessed must be Prince Arthur. She noticed a man following him who was dressed in regular clothes and assumed that must be Merlin. Behind them came several other knights, including Gwaine and Lancelot. Raieya watched as they gathered around Arthur, who seemed to be giving them instructions, then spread out in pairs. Gwaine paired off with a knight she didn't know and Raieya watched as they went through a practice round. Gwaine clearly had the upper hand against his opponent. After a bit, Arthur called for the pairs to switch and Gwaine was again paired with an unfamiliar knight. As Raieya watched, she noticed the man she thought was Merlin leaning against the fence nearby. Deciding he didn't look too busy at the moment, and curious to meet him, Raieya decided to go over and introduce herself.  
She walked along the fence to where he stood, lightly tapping his shoulder.

"Hello," said Raieya. "Sorry to bother you but I was just wondering, are you Merlin?"

"I am," he nodded, smiling slightly. "I don't believe I know you, though."

"Forgive me," she replied. "I should've introduced myself first! My name is Raieya. I'm visiting Gwaine, er, Sir Gwaine that is."

"Raieya," Merlin repeated, recognizing the name. "Good to meet you. Gwaine has told me about you."

"Really?" said Raieya, pleased. She was almost surprised he thought it worth mentioning his old partner to his friends in Camelot. Not that it mattered to her whether he had or not.

"He said you travelled together for awhile. He seems quite fond of you."

"He speaks highly of you as well," said Raieya with a smile.

Merlin looked pleased as well.  
"How did you come to Camelot?" he asked.

"I had heard of the Rising Sun tavern," Raieya answered. "Thought it would be a good place to perform. My second night there, Gwaine came in with his friend, Lancelot. Imagine my surprise! After losing him in Southwell, I never thought I'd see him again! We reconnected after my performance and he's insisted I stay here at the castle with him."

Merlin smiled. "I'm sure he's equally as pleased to have found you. He told me he regretted not knowing what had happened to you. Are you still playing at the tavern?"

"Well," Raieya answered. "I'm not sure actually. I did not play last night since Gwaine brought me here. I might be able to go back a few nights though before moving on. According to Gwaine, I've already found the best tavern in Camelot."

"He would know," Merlin laughed.

"He would," agreed Raieya, also laughing.

"Merlin!" called a voice, interrupting their conversation.

"Arthur," said Merlin. "Better go. Nice meeting you, Raieya. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks," she replied, as he hurried off to Arthur.

"Raieya!" Gwaine called, a moment later from the field. "Come here!"

Raieya shook her head slightly before sliding under the fence and meeting Gwaine. He stood with Lancelot and three other knights Raieya didn't know. One was shorter and dark skinned, the other two were both very tall and light skinned, though one was lean with curly reddish hair and a beard, while the other was very well muscled with short dark blonde hair and no beard.

"Raieya," said Gwaine, warmly. "I want you to meet my friends. Elyan-"

The shorter knight stepped forward and nodded to her.  
"Pleasure," he said, with a smile.

"Percival."

The tall knight with the muscles nodded to her.  
"Raieya," he greeted her.

"And Leon."

The other tall knight stepped forward briskly and nodded only slightly.  
"Pleasure, I'm sure," he said quickly, not really paying attention to her. "If you'll excuse me I have an important meeting with the prince."

Raieya nodded, and Leon hurried off. This man was one of Gwaine's friends? He seemed like the opposite of someone Gwaine would normally get along with.

"Don't mind him," shrugged Gwaine. "He's always following Arthur around, keeping busy."

The others laughed knowingly.

"Oh, and you already know Lancelot," added Gwaine.

Lancelot took Raieya's hand and kissed the top of it.  
"Nice to see you again, my lady," he said.

"Just Raieya," she replied. "I am no lady."

"Perhaps not noble," said Lancelot. "But still a lady."

Raieya started to protest but Gwaine interrupted.

"Raieya and I used to travel together," said Gwaine. "Before I came to Camelot we were partners."

"Really?" said Elyan. "How did you put up with him?"

"It wasn't easy," Raieya laughed.

"Don't let her fool you," smirked Gwaine. "She never would've left me."

"I threatened to," said Raieya.

"Empty threats," countered Gwaine.

"Maybe not," she replied. "But you went and got yourself captured by slave traders, so we'll never know."

"And then you tried to find me," said Gwaine, smugly.

"You went after slave traders?" asked Lancelot, surprised.

Raieya nodded. "I'm not one to break a deal and we had a deal to protect each other. Unfortunately I had a run in with a couple of the slave trader's men outside their fortress. I survived, they didn't, though one gave me a nasty cut before the end."

The knights looked at Raieya, surprised. Gwaine smirked, looking at her with what she could only describe as pride.

"I know how to wield a sword," Raieya smirked. "I was alone on the road long before I met Gwaine."

"You went in to Cenred's lands?" asked Percival.

Raieya nodded.

"You were lucky then. It's a brutal place."

"It was not far over the border," Raieya shrugged. "I knew what I was getting in to."

"How did you learn the sword?" asked Lancelot, changing the subject.

"I have three older brothers," Raieya answered. "I would not be deterred from their practice so my father allowed me to learn."

"What brought you to Camelot?" asked Elyan.

"I'm a traveling minstrel," explained Raieya. "I had heard the Rising Sun tavern was a great place to perform. That's where I came across Gwaine."

"No surprise there," laughed Percival.

"You're with me most of the time," retorted Gwaine.

"The tavern is everyone's go to place when we're not on duty," pointed out Elyan.

Raieya laughed. "No wonder it's known for doing good business."

* * *

They chatted about the tavern for a bit longer then the group went different ways to get lunch and prepare for the rest of their day.

"We have a meeting this afternoon," Gwaine explained, as he and Raieya walked back to his chambers.

Raieya nodded, trying to focus on memorizing their path as they went, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the size of the castle.

"You can do as you please," continued Gwaine. "Explore the castle or stay in my chambers. I should be back in time for dinner. Would you like to dine privately again?"

"I would like that," Raieya agreed.

Gwaine smiled, opening the door for her as they reached his chambers.  
As they stepped inside, Raieya noticed his dirty clothes had been picked up, their dishes removed, and the bed made.  
Gwaine called for lunch, which they ate together at the table, chatting about the training, the knights, and the castle.

After lunch Gwaine left for the knights meeting and Raieya resolved to practice while he was gone.  
Around dinner time he returned. She helped him out of his armor, then he called for dinner for them.  
After dinner they stayed up late into the night, once again making love. Their time apart had done nothing to change their insatiable desire for each other. If anything, it had made it worse.  
When at last they were satisfied, they fell asleep in each others arms, happy to be together once more.


	4. Like We Used To

Raieya's second morning in Camelot the sound of bells roused her from her sleep once again. She and Gwaine started their day by eating breakfast together in his chambers. Raieya smirked at the surprised look on the servant's face when she noticed Raieya was still with Gwaine. Seems she could learn a lot just by watching the servant.

After breakfast, Gwaine left to go on a routine patrol with some of the knights. Deciding to avoid running into any servants who might come in to Gwaine's rooms, Raieya left to go explore the castle. She wound her way around the many corridors, getting turned around a couple of times, but finding landmarks to make her way back to Gwaine's rooms. When at last she had found her way back, Gwaine had returned from his patrol. She helped him out of his armor and then they sat down together for lunch.

"How was your patrol?" asked Raieya. "What do you have to do?"

"Uneventful," answered Gwaine. "We just have to ride around the city's borders, make sure there's nothing unlawful going on. Sometimes there's illegal merchants or the like. Nothing today."

"Hmm," Raieya replied. "Do you have any more duties today?"

Gwaine shook his head. "I'm all yours."

Raieya rolled her eyes at him.  
"Let's go riding," she suggested. "I know you were this morning, but I haven't had a chance since you brought me here."

"Alright," Gwaine agreed. "I can show you the paths around the castle. In fact there's a nice stream for bathing off of one if you'd like."

"Oh, yes," she replied eagerly.

"We could take our dinner with us and make an evening of it," added Gwaine.

"I like the way you think," smiled Raieya. "Fresh air will be nice."

Once they finished their lunch, they went about preparing for their evening. Raieya emptied one of her bags and repacked it with a blanket, wash rag, soap, and towel. Gwaine called for a servant to take away their lunch and also asked for two packed meals. After everything was ready, they headed down to the stables and got their horses.  
Gwaine led Raieya through some of the wooded paths around the castle, chatting about patrols he'd been on and the other knights. Eventually they split off onto a smaller path, which led them deeper into the woods. As they continued on, the path gave way to a small clearing and Raieya could hear the sound of slow moving water.

"Ah, here we are," said Gwaine, pulling up his horse.

"This is nice," she replied, stopping beside him.

They dismounted and tied up the horses before laying out the blanket. Raieya set her bag on the side of the blanket, along with the basket of food.

"What first?" asked Gwaine. "Food or bathing?"

"Bathing," answered Raieya. "We can eat while we dry off."

"Alright," Gwaine nodded, already unbuckling his belt and tossing aside his shirt. "I'll beat you to the stream!"

"Hey!" protested Raieya, quickly pulling off her own shirt. "Not fair!"

She grabbed her bag and took off after him.

Gwaine laughed, still ahead of her, removing his boots as he went.

Raieya pulled off her own boots, chucking one at him as she tried to catch up. By the time she reached the streamline and had her breeches off, he was already in the water.

"About time," Gwaine teased.

"Shut it, cheater," Raieya retorted, dropping her bag not far from the water.

Gwaine laughed, splashing her as she waded in.

Raieya retaliated, sending a wall of water back toward him, launching a battle.

They swam around, laughing as they splashed each other. At last Gwaine caught her, pulling her into his strong arms. Raieya wrapped herself around him, meeting his lips in a passionate kiss. Gwaine grabbed her butt, lifting her so that he entered her. Raieya moaned, letting her head fall back as he kissed the exposed skin of her neck. He began to move as he held her, the water hitting the bottom of her butt. She clung to him, moaning his name.

"Change," Gwaine grunted after a several minutes.

"Mmmm," she agreed, kissing him.

He pulled out briefly, setting her down in shallower water. Raieya crouched on her hands and knees, as he entered he entered her from behind.

"Gwaine!" she cried as he grabbed her hips and eagerly began to move.

The water lapped around her, intensifying her excitement.  
Groaning, Gwaine moved deeper still, splashing water across her back with each thrust. Raieya cried out in delight. She reached back toward him, encouraging him to switch their position again. Lifting her leg, she turned so that they were facing each other once more, then lay back in the shallow water. Gwaine grabbed her knees, drawing them up as he began to move.  
Raieya kept her head above the water, a hand on his chest as he increased his stroke. Her other hand gripped his wrist, squeezing him tightly as he brought her closer to the edge. At last she came, crying out his name.  
He came not a moment later, thrusting completely into her with a loud groan.  
Raieya raised up a bit, pulling Gwaine into a kiss. They held each other in the shallow water while their breathing returned to normal.

"We still have to bathe," said Raieya after awhile, pushing against Gwaine's chest for him to move.

"Important things, first," he laughed, gently pulling out of her and standing. He offered her his hand and pulled her up.

"Mmmm," she agreed, going over to her bag and getting her rag and soap.

Together, she and Gwaine waded back into the water. They took turns bathing each other, relishing in each others touch.  
Once they were done, they returned to the bank, grabbing the towels from Raieya's bag. Wrapping the towels around them, they settled onto the blanket. Gwaine grabbed the basket of food and placed it between. They ate and chatted while they dried off. It was just like being on the road again, Raieya thought. She had missed Gwaine, but she hadn't realized just how much until they were reunited. Although she hated to admit it, it would be very hard to leave when the time came. She thought about asking him to come with her but for now decided to avoid the subject completely and enjoy the time they had together.

"It's as if we're on the road again, huh?" said Gwaine, as if reading her thoughts.

Raieya nodded, smiling mischievously. "Then you remember what we always did after drying off a bit."

She scooted closer to him, resting her hand on his inner thigh.

"I do," Gwaine smirked, drawing her into a kiss.

As they kissed, Raieya slid her hand up, fondling him. She let her towel fall aside, tangling her free hand in his hair. Gwaine brought his arms around her, cupping her breasts.

"Mmmm, Gwaine," she groaned, pulling him closer.

His lips trailed down to where her neck and shoulder, met lightly nipping and sucking her soft skin. Raieya moaned, squeezing his cock in her hand. Gwaine groaned loudly, grabbing her hips and turning her onto her side. He stretched out on his side, pulling her back against his chest. Then, lifting her leg up in the air with one hand, he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Oooh, Gwaine!" Raieya cried, as he thrust inside her.

She tangled her hand back in his hair, turning her head back toward him and meeting his lips in a rough kiss. They moved together, Raieya moaning his name.  
After a bit, Gwaine pushed on her shoulders, turning her so that she was laying on her stomach. He pulled her hips upward, deepening his stroke. Raieya moaned, her hands tangling in the blanket. A few minutes later she cried out his name as they came together.  
Gwaine pulled out of her, collapsing beside her on the blanket.  
They lay together for a bit until Raieya noticed the sun beginning to set.

"We should go back," she said, sitting up.

Gwaine grunted in agreement, rising as well.  
They got dressed and gathered up their things. Together they loaded the horses and returned to the castle.


	5. Court

After the morning practice Gwaine and Lancelot sat together on a bench in the armory, finishing cleaning their weapons before putting them away. The others had left to prepare for an afternoon patrol so the armory was nearly deserted.

"I haven't seen much of you the past couple days," said Lancelot, with a knowing smile. "How are things with Raieya?"

"Uh, fine," Gwaine shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," he replied. "Are you courting her yet?"

"_What?_" said Gwaine, incredulously. "No! What makes you say that?"

"You've spent every spare moment you've had with her," answered Lancelot. "Clearly you care a great deal for her."

"As I've told you once before, she's a friend. Nothing more," said Gwaine firmly.

"Mmhmm," Lancelot replied. "Where have you been at dinner the past three nights?"

"With Raieya," Gwaine answered. "We've been enjoying dinner privately."

"Why have dinner alone with her three days in a row if she's no more than a friend?" argued Lancelot.

"Alright," Gwaine relented, smirking. "She's a friend that I also enjoy bedding. Satisfied?"

Lancelot sighed with exasperation.

"Gwaine," he said. "You spend all your time with her, you talk about her, you even sleep with her. Clearly you're in love. I've never seen you spend so much time with one woman."

"I'm not in love with her," said Gwaine, firmly. "I'm spending time with her because she's only here for awhile. She's not going to stay in Camelot."

"I bet if you asked her to, she would," Lancelot replied.

"No," said Gwaine, shaking his head. "I'm not asking her to stay here. She would miss traveling."

"When does she plan to leave?" asked Lancelot.

Gwaine shrugged. "We haven't discussed it."

Lancelot smiled broadly. "Because she doesn't want to leave."

"You don't know Raieya like I do," countered Gwaine. "She would not stay here. And even if she did there would still be nothing between us but friendship. And the occasional roll about the blankets together."

Lancelot shook his head. "Eventually you will see that I am right."

"_Right_," said Gwaine sarcastically.

"Are you bringing her to the feast tonight?" asked Lancelot curiously. "You know you can't get out of attending this one."

"Mmmm," grunted Gwaine, somewhat annoyed. "I don't know. Raieya hates nobles. I doubt she'd enjoy court."

"What else is she going to do?" pointed out Lancelot. "You have to go, you might as well invite her to accompany you. Besides I've heard Arthur asking you about her. What better time to introduce them?"

Gwaine sighed. It was true. Arthur had asked him a couple of times about Raieya. Gwaine had avoided introducing the two because he knew Raieya would not be fond of the idea. She claimed to dislike nobles but he knew that part of that dislike was actually fear of getting caught for what she had done to Lucan. Gwaine had shrugged off Arthur's questions about her at first by explaining she was just an old friend of his that was visiting. However the longer Raieya was here, the more curious he was getting. He supposed he couldn't blame Arthur. It was important for him to know who was close to his main knights.

"I suppose I'll ask her," Gwaine relented. "But only because she'd otherwise have to spend the evening alone."

"I'm sure she'll agree," said Lancelot, looking pleased. He placed the sword he had been cleaning back on the rack and stood. "I'll see the two of you tonight."

"We'll see," said Gwaine, rising as well.

He placed his sword back on the rack and left to have lunch with Raieya.

* * *

"I'm taking you to dinner tonight," Gwaine announced, after they had eaten lunch.

"Where?" asked Raieya, curiously. She had very much enjoyed their picnic dinner the night before.

"Court," he replied.

"_What?!_" she exclaimed.

"Arthur's having a feast tonight. There'll be lots of food, plenty of ale, and also dancing."

"Gwaine," she protested. "What if I don't want to go?"

"Oh, come on, Rai," he said. "It'll be fun."

"Fun?" she repeated, dubiously.

"If I'm telling you it's going to be fun, then you know it must be," argued Gwaine, giving her one of his most charming looks.

"Right," said Raieya, sarcastically. "And if I agree to accompany you, what am I supposed to wear? I have no clothes fit for a court gathering."

"Hmm," said Gwaine. "Didn't think of that. I'm sure Merlin could help you."

"Merlin?"

"Sure," Gwaine nodded. "I'm sure he'd know where to find a dress you could borrow. He has to find clothes for Arthur."

Raieya considered this for a moment.  
"Alright," she said, at last. "On the condition that Merlin can find a dress. Also, you owe me."

"I'm sure I can find a way to satisfy you," said Gwaine confidently, with a mischievous smile.

"My terms," countered Raieya, shaking her head but returning his smile. "Let's find Merlin. I'm going to need a dress."

"Come on," said Gwaine, rising from the table and heading toward the door.

* * *

Raieya followed him down several corridors of the castle till they reached a wooden door. Gwaine knocked and a moment later, Merlin opened the door.

"Merlin," Gwaine greeted him. "Just who we needed to see."

"Gwaine, Raieya," he nodded, opening the door for them to enter the room.

They stepped into a large area lined with shelves. There was a small bed in one corner, a desk, and several tables. Another door stood at the back of the room. An older man was seated at the table, leafing through a book.

"Gaius," said Gwaine to the man. "This is my friend, Raieya. Raieya, Gaius. He's the court physician."

"Hello," said Raieya.

"Nice to meet you, Raieya," he replied.

"You needed to see me?" asked Merlin.

Gwaine nodded. "We have a problem. I want Raieya to accompany me to the dinner tonight, but she has nothing to wear. Do you know where she could borrow a dress?"

Merlin exchanged a look with Gaius and nodded.  
"I think I might," he answered. "Come with me."

Merlin led them out of the room, up some stairs and down a hallway. He came to a door and slowly opened it, looking around to ensure no one was watching. Then he ushered them inside, closing the door behind him. They stood in an extremely large chamber, complete with an oversized canopy bed, huge wardrobe, and elegant furniture.

"Who's room is this?" asked Gwaine, curiously.

"It used to be Morgana's," Merlin answered. "No ones supposed to bother it, according to Uther. However, I don't think anyone will notice if Raieya borrows one of these dresses."

"Won't it look like something I could never afford?" asked Raieya uneasily.

"You'll be with me," said Gwaine. "Maybe I bought it for you."

"What if Uther recognizes it?" she countered.

"He won't," said Merlin, confidently. "I know for certain he won't be attending the feast. And Arthur would never remember what dresses Morgana had."

"Well, I don't suppose there's any other options," agreed Raieya, reluctantly.

"It'll be fine, Rai," said Gwaine. "Wear it for one night, then we can put it back. No one will know but the three of us."

"Let's see what she has," said Raieya.

Merlin led them over to the wardrobe and pulled it open. It was lined with dozens of dresses. There were as many colors as at a silk merchant's stands, all made out of fine materials. Velvet, silks, statins, and lace. Raieya was hesitant to even touch something she knew must have been so expensive.

"Well," said Merlin. "Pick out a couple. Try them on here so we only have to take the one you want."

Raieya nodded, slowly reaching in to the wardrobe and cautiously peering through the dresses. She chose a blue gown, a simple deep rep gown, and green gown, trimmed with gold. Taking her three selections, she disappeared behind the dressing screen to try them on. First she decided to try on the red, sleeveless gown. It was the least embellished of the three, which Raieya liked, though she didn't necessarily care for the color. As she pulled it on, she realized Morgana must have been almost the same size as her. Sliding the straps up to her shoulders, she observed herself in the mirror, noticing the back still needed laced.

"Gwaine," she called. "Come help me."

He appeared around the screen and smiled.  
"You look lovely," he said.

Raieya shook her head. "Can you lace this?"

Gwaine nodded, turning her around so her back was to him. He grabbed the laces and tugged, yanking her backwards.

"Ow, Gwaine!" she complained.

"Sorry," he said, finishing tying the back. "There you are."

Raieya frowned at her reflection in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" asked Gwaine.

"I don't like the color," she said. "I hardly recognize myself."

"Show, Merlin," urged Gwaine. "See what he thinks."

Reluctantly, she stepped around the screen, standing before Merlin.

Merlin shook his head.  
"Not this one," he said immediately. "I remember Morgana wearing this one. She wore it often. Arthur might even recognize it."

"I don't like it anyway," shrugged Raieya.

She disappeared back behind the screen, pulling out the ribbon Gwaine had just tied. Quickly she took off the red dress, choosing the blue one to try next. Once again she called for Gwaine to help. She studied herself in the mirror, deciding this dress was better and was a possibility.

"What do you think?" asked Gwaine.

Raieya shrugged. "It could work."

"It looks good," he encouraged her. "Let Merlin see."

Raieya walked out from behind the screen to Merlin.

"That one would work," he said with a smile.

"There's one more," she replied.

Going back behind the screen she removed the blue dress and pulled on the green one.

"Wow," said Gwaine as he appeared around the screen to tie the back. "This is the one."

Raieya looked at her reflection in the mirror. The color suited her, accenting the red of her hair and bringing out her blue eyes. Her only fear was the fine embroidering on the sleeves and matching belt.

"I think so," she agreed, turning to go show Merlin.

"That looks good," he complimented her. "I don't remember that one at all, either so there's no way Arthur will."

"This one it is then," said Raieya, smiling slightly.

She returned to the dressing screen and took it off, carefully laying it across the screen. The she put her regular dress back on and gathered up the other two dresses. She returned them to their place in the wardrobe, then retrieved the green dress from the screen.

"Do we have a way to get it out of here?" she asked.

"Carry it?" said Gwaine, giving her a confused look.

"We can't just carry it out for everyone to see!" said Raieya. "It's not mine."

"It is for now," countered Gwaine.

"No, she's right," interrupted Merlin. "I should've grabbed a basket or something. I'll take it. It'll make more sense for a servant to have it than either of you."

"Thanks," Raieya nodded.

Merlin took the dress from her and carefully folded it. He peered out of the door to make sure no one was around and then waved them out. They made it back to Gwaine's chambers without any troubles and Raieya thanked Merlin again.

* * *

Not long after Merlin left, Raieya began the process of preparing for court. She had Gwaine call for a wash bowl and cleaned herself up and washed her hair. Once her hair had mostly dried she changed into the gown. Gwaine helped her with the laces, being a little bit gentler than he had in the dressing room.

"I'm glad I don't have to rely on you to lace dresses for me constantly," teased Raieya. "You're not very good at it."

"Got it done, didn't I?" countered Gwaine with a smirk. "Beside you'd never consent to wearing dresses like this all the time anyway."

"You're right," agreed Raieya. "Give me my comfortable traveling clothes any day. You can hardly move dressed like this. What if someone were to attack me?"

Gwaine laughed. "I don't think anyone's going to attack you at this feast."

"You never know," said Raieya with a small smile.

"Well," said Gwaine. "I've got your back if someone does."

"As always," laughed Raieya.

She grabbed her brush from Gwaine's dresser then and began to fix her hair. After fussing with it for several minutes she decided to braid a small portion of the front and then pin it behind her head, leaving the rest down. Once she had finished her hair, Raieya got her bag from the bottom of the wardrobe and dug around for her small amount of make up. She rarely used it, except for larger performances, but decided it would definitely be needed for a court appearance. Taking it back over to the mirror she applied a small amount of ground lily root to her face. Next Raieya applied just a bit of rouge to her cheeks. Finally finished, she emerged from the dressing screen, finding Gwaine relaxing on the bed. He sat up at the sight of her and smiled broadly.

"Whoa," he teased. "You cleaned up nicely. You are Raieya, right?"

"Very funny," said Raieya, making a face at him. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Gwaine made a face back at her and stretched.

"Suppose so," he said, getting off the bed.

"What does a knight of your status wear to this?" asked Raieya.

"Full armor and cloak," Gwaine answered. "Help get my armor on?"

Raieya nodded and went over to the wardrobe to help him get ready.

* * *

Once they were ready, Gwaine led Raieya down to the great hall. There was a high table at the front, for the royal family, with several smaller tables on either side of it, then rows of smaller tables lining the rest of the room. Gwaine steered Raieya to one of the tables that flanked the high table. She quickly figured out that these tables were for the most important knight, as well as the first several tables in the rows. Anyone else could sit in the other tables. Gwaine led her to a seat near Percival and the pair sat down beside him. Glancing up at the royal table, Raieya noticed there were only two chair occupied. One by Prince Arthur and the other by a dark haired man she had never seen before. Once the hall was filled with people, Arthur announced the start of the feast. They enjoyed course after course containing things such as fruits, fresh fish, chicken, and deer. There was also countless puddings and stews and a variety of breads. Raieya had never seen so much food in her life. It was enough food to feed her for weeks on the road! She ate as much as she could, quickly learning to eat a small amount of each thing to save room for the next course and avoid getting sick.

Once the meal ended, Arthur announced for everyone to move into the next room for entertainment.  
Gwaine led Raieya through the crowd, explaining that this is where the dancing would occur. Sure enough a small group of musicians played and people began to take to the floor.

"Come on, Raieya," said Gwaine, after they had watched for a bit. "Let's dance."

"I don't know," said Raieya, shaking her head. "I don't know any dances."

"It's easy," he replied. "Just watch what everyone else does. I'll help you."

"You better not make me look like a fool," threatened Raieya, giving in.

She followed Gwaine onto the floor and joined a line of women, while Gwaine joined a line of men across from her. The song began and Raieya quickly followed the lead of the other women. Fortunately the steps seemed fairly easy and Raieya caught on quickly. They consisted of the women and men, constantly weaving together and separating in almost taunting manner. Raieya and Gwaine exchanged a smirk every time they touched, beginning to channel the flirty undertone of the dance. As their palms touched, heat sparked between them. Raieya glanced up at Gwaine as they turned away with the music, a knowing smile playing on her lips. Gwaine's eyes remained fixed on her, smiling smugly in return. They lingered just a second too long and hurried to get back in time with the music. Raieya and Gwaine remained focused on each other, letting the rest of the world fade away as they continued the dance. The playfulness of the song only increasing the desire rising between them.  
When the music ended Raieya curtseyed with the rest of the women, rolling her eyes, and Gwaine bowed with the men. He took her hand and kissed the top of it, as was expected at the end of the dance.

"I'm going to kiss every inch of you," he said with a grin, so only she could hear.

"We'll see about that," Raieya answered, smirking.

Gwaine dropped her hand and rose from the ground. People began to scatter around the room, chatting or heading over to where Prince Arthur was seated. Gwaine hooked his arm in hers and began to walk.

"Are we going now?" asked Raieya curiously, a hopeful look on her face.

Gwaine laughed. "Not yet. We have to wait until court is dismissed for the night. Not that I'd care to slip off early, but you still have to be introduced to the prince."

Raieya stopped in her tracks, looking at Gwaine in surprise.  
"Why?" she demanded. "What if I don't want to meet the prince?"

Gwaine shrugged. "You don't really get a choice in this I'm afraid."

"I'm not of noble blood. Why should the prince be interested in me?"

"Arthur likes to know who's in Camelot, no matter who they are or how long they plan to stay," Gwaine answered.

Raieya opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted by Lancelot.

"Gwaine," he said, nodding to him. "My lady." He added, kissing her hand.

"Lancelot," said Raieya, exasperated. "I'm not your lady."

Lancelot shrugged and smiled. "No but you are still a lady, noble or not, and should be treated as such."

Raieya shook her head at him in response, knowing there was no use arguing this point with Lancelot.

"You two were the center of attention that last dance," said Lancelot. "I'd say you are enjoying yourselves then?"

Raieya and Gwaine exchanged a knowing look and Raieya nodded.

"I've never been to a formal event in court before," she said. "It's been quite the experience."

"It is quite different," agreed Lancelot. "You fit right in though, in that lovely dress."

"Thank you," said Raieya, exchanging another look with Gwaine. "Obviously I didn't have anything appropriate to wear, so Gwaine got this for me."

"You bought her this dress?" said Lancelot, smiling broadly at Gwaine. "You did well."

"She chose it," shrugged Gwaine dismissively.

"Have you had a chance to speak to Arthur yet?" asked Lancelot.

"Actually I was just about to go introduce her now," said Gwaine.

"Ah," said Lancelot. "Best not to keep Arthur waiting any longer then, Gwaine. You know he's been asking about her."

"He's been asking about me?" Raieya interrupted.

"Arthur has asked me to introduce you before but I've put it off as long as I could because I knew you wouldn't be too fond of the idea," answered Gwaine with a shrug.

Raieya sighed, although she did appreciate Gwaine's unexpected thoughtfulness for her wishes.

"Don't worry, Raieya," said Lancelot. "Arthur is a good man."

"Alright then," she agreed at last. "Introduce me so I don't get you in trouble."

They took their leave from Lancelot and headed toward the chair where Arthur sat. The man with dark hair who had sat with him during the dinner stood to his right and Merlin stood slightly behind them.

"Who is that man?" Raieya asked.

"Lord Agravaine," he replied. "Arthur's uncle. He's been helping Arthur while Uther is incapacitated."

Raieya nodded and took a deep breath. She didn't want to meet these men. What if somehow they knew what she'd done to Lord Lucan? At the very least they'd put her in prison.

She turned to voice her concern to Gwaine but realized it was too late. It was already their turn.

Gwaine inclined his head to Arthur and Raieya let go of his arm, dropping to a deep curtsey.

"Gwaine," Arthur greeted him warmly. "I see at last you have brought your guest."

Gwaine nodded. "This is my good friend Raieyana, daughter of Auden, of Fairwood."

"Raieyana," Arthur repeated as she inclined her head. "You are most welcome to Camelot. Any friend of Gwaine's is a friend of ours."

"Please just Raieya," she replied softly. "And thank you, Your Highness."

Arthur waved his hand dismissively.  
"So, Raieya, what brought you to Camelot?"

"I'm a minstrel, sire," she replied. "And I'd heard Camelot takes kindly to music."

"Indeed," agreed Arthur. "I hope you were well received."

Raieya nodded. "I was playing the Rising Sun when Gwaine and I happened upon each other once more."

"Once more?" echoed Arthur. "You knew each other before?"

"We've known each other quite awhile," Gwaine answered. "Raieya and I used to travel together."

"Really?" said Arthur. "I should like to hear how you managed to put up with him, Raieya."

Raieya laughed and Gwaine shot them both a look indignation.

"I'm sure that would be quite fascinating to hear," interrupted Agravaine, speaking for the first time. "But I'm afraid there are other people awaiting an audience."

"Of course," agreed Arthur. "We will speak again soon. Raieya it is good to meet you. And Gwaine, practice in the morning. Don't be late again."

"I'm never late," said Gwaine, with a smirk.

He inclined his head and Raieya curtseyed once more before turning away from the prince.

"See?" said Gwaine once they were well away from the prince. "Wasn't so bad."

Raieya shrugged. "I suppose. Don't you realize what could have happened though? What if they'd heard of what I'd done?"

"No offense, Raieya," said Gwaine. "But I doubt what you did to some minor noble in Nemeth would have mattered a whole lot to them here. Besides if Arthur had heard your side of the story, given the circumstances, he'd probably have granted you a pardon. None of this happened anyway, so why worry about it?"

"You're right," Raieya sighed. "I've just been avoiding it for so long, I'm afraid it's going to catch up to me one day."

"Of course I'm right," smirked Gwaine.  
His expression softened then, "Relax, Rai. No use worrying. You're safe here and you're with me."

"Oh, yes," scoffed Raieya. "Because I'm incapable of doing anything for myself."

"I didn't say that," countered Gwaine. "But you do prefer to be with me."

"On the road," teased Raieya. "I don't know if I need you now. I have no use for these royal functions."

"You need me," said Gwaine smugly, drawing her into his arms. He met her lips in a passionate kiss. Raieya eagerly responded, pulling him closer.

"You need me," Gwaine repeated with a smirk when at last they broke apart.

"I need court to be dismissed," said Raieya impatiently.

"Soon," Gwaine replied, kissing her once more. "Then we can retire to my chambers."

"And I can have you," she added, smiling coyly.

"Not if I take you first," teased Gwaine.

"Is that a challenge?" smirked Raieya.

"Perhaps," taunted Gwaine.

"This is ridiculous," complained Raieya, frustrated they couldn't go straight to Gwaine's chambers. "What's the harm in just leaving?"

"Nothing really," answered Gwaine, with a smirk. "They say its impolite. Not that I mind. However I do enjoy seeing you be the impatient one of us for a change."

Raieya made a face. "Your fault," she said. "You're the reason we're here. If we could've just eaten in your rooms like we had been then we could already be in bed."

Gwaine laughed, pulling her in to another kiss.

"Look," said Gwaine, once they broke apart. "Let's to talk to someone to distract ourselves until we're dismissed. Elyan's over there."

Reluctantly Raieya agreed and they went over and begin talking to Elyan.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Arthur called for everyone's attention. He thanked everyone for attending and wished them all a good night.  
Raieya and Gwaine excused themselves from Elyan, hurrying back to Gwaine's room to begin their night together.


	6. Time

Raieya's fourth day in the castle had passed much like the others. She and Gwaine had spent as much time together as they could. But the thought of leaving had been in the back of her mind all day, making her feel like it was probably time to get on the road soon. She couldn't stay in Camelot forever or she'd quickly run out of money. She only wished that she could somehow convince Gwaine to leave with her when the time came. Yet at the same time she also knew that wasn't fair either. He seemed happy here and he had his role as a knight. Sadly, she knew things between them could never be as they were. At least she had found him and now she knew he was alive and well.

That night as they lay together in his bed, she resolved to tell him what she had been thinking.

"Gwaine," began Raieya, absentmindedly stroking his chest. "Do you really like it here so much? Don't you miss traveling? Getting to go where you want, when you want. Not having to take orders from anyone but yourself?"

"Mmm," Gwaine grunted, raising up slightly. "I miss it sometimes. Life in Camelot has been quite different but it's not so bad. I have a place to stay, I get paid, and the tavern here is quite good. If I start to feel restless its usually not so long before we are off on a patrol or something."

"But you are in the king's service now," Raieya pointed out. "Don't you miss the freedom to do as you please?"

"More Arthur's service," Gwaine replied. "It is a bit aggravating to have to do as I'm told at times but overall it's not so bad. We get to train and fight and he still gives us some time off every so often. Arthur is fair. He is careful not to overwork us."

"Hmmm," said Raieya. "So I don't suppose there's any chance you will come with me when I leave then?"

"I'm sorry, Raieya but I'm afraid I could not," Gwaine answered regretfully.

Raieya lay her head down, silence falling between them.

"Maybe you don't have to leave," said Gwaine, an idea suddenly striking him.

"I can't stay forever, Gwaine," Raieya interrupted. "I can't keep imposing on you."

"Nonsense," said Gwaine. "You're not imposing. But listen. What if you got a job in court too?"

"A court job?" echoed Raieya, doubtfully.

"Yeah," said Gwaine. "I'm sure Arthur would take you on as a court musician."

"How can you be so sure of that?" countered Raieya.

"He'd be a fool not to take you," argued Gwaine. "You are a fine musician. You're more than capable of fulfilling the duties of a court musician."

"I don't know-"

"Don't be ridiculous," interrupted Gwaine. "I'm sure you can. I'll talk to Arthur."

"But Gwaine," said Raieya. "I'm not sure I want to stay in Camelot. You can bring it up to Arthur if you wish but that's a big decision. I'd need some time to think about it."

"Fair enough," Gwaine replied. "But just think you'd have your own rooms, you wouldn't have to run anymore, and you'd have me."

"Cause you're the most important aspect," scoffed Raieya.

"Damn right I am," smirked Gwaine. "Do you really want to be parted from me again?"

"I can survive without you," said Raieya. "Everything would be so different. You have your duties and I'd have mine. I just...I don't know, Gwaine."

"Not as different as you might think," said Gwaine. "We could still be together almost whenever we wanted."

"We won't always be together, Gwaine," said Raieya quickly.

"I know," Gwaine replied. "But clearly you prefer me over anyone else."

"Most of the time," Raieya retorted. "Only because you are so good at satisfying me."

"No one else could ever compare," smirked Gwaine.

"Certainly not with your high opinion of yourself," said Raieya sarcastically. "Regardless of your skill, you're still a prat."

"You just won't admit how lucky you are to have me," said Gwaine smugly. "There are plenty of other women who would love to be in your place right now."

"Go to them then," she retorted. "They wouldn't tolerate you for long. You're lucky I do."

"They're only good for a night anyway," Gwaine responded. "You're always better than them."

"Cause I've put up with you for so long," smirked Raieya. "I know how to please you."

"Oh yes," Gwaine replied smugly. "I can tell how hard it is for you to "put up with me" when you're screaming my name."

"Let's not forget who's so often begging for me to let him have me," Raieya retorted, smacking his chest playfully.

"About as often as the one who's demanding I take her," countered Gwaine, leaning down and meeting her lips in a deep kiss.

Raieya sighed with content and settled back down against Gwaine's chest when they finally broke apart.

"See?" mumbled Gwaine, pulling her closer and absentmindedly stroking her hair. "You don't want to be parted from me again. Then there'd be no more nights like this."

"I know," sighed Raieya. "Give me some time to think."

"I'll talk to Arthur," Gwaine replied. "If you promise to consider the offer I'm sure he'll make."

"I will," she promised. "Right now though, I'd like some rest. Good night, Gwaine."

"Good night, Rai," he replied, dropping a kiss into her hair.


	7. Arthur's Offer

As soon as practice had ended the next morning, Gwaine hurried to put away his things in the armory so he could find Arthur. He knew there was a good chance the prince would have meetings and wanted to see him before then. Shrugging off the other knights' questions and curious looks he hurried off to Arthur's chambers. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come," called Arthur's voice.

"Hello, Arthur," said Gwaine, pushing open the door to find Arthur seated at the table.

"Gwaine," Arthur greeted him. "Have a seat. What can l do for you?"

Gwaine took the chair Arthur offered him.

"I've got a suggestion," Gwaine replied, with a grin.

"Suggestion?" Arthur repeated, eyes drawn in a mixture of curiosity and doubt. "Go on."

"You need a court musician," started Gwaine. "You haven't got one and it's rather dull with no entertainment."

"A musician," said Arthur, thoughtfully. "We haven't had one in a long time. As you know, we usually just hire someone for one specific event. I suppose you have someone in mind?"

"I do," answered Gwaine. "Raieya."

"Ah, I thought so," he nodded. "She would be willing to stay here in Camelot?"

"I believe so," Gwaine replied. "She's quite talented."

"Hmm," considered Arthur. "I might be able to do that, though I would need to double check the finances to be sure."

"So you'll speak to her then?"

"I will," agreed Arthur. "Perhaps she could help my father. He did enjoy music."

"She could," said Gwaine. "Everyone enjoys hearing her."

"I'll see if I can't speak with her later today," said Arthur. "Is there anything else?"

Gwaine shook his head. "Thanks, Arthur."

"She's important to you, isn't she?" said Arthur, with a knowing smile.

"I owe her," said Gwaine with a shrug, rising from the chair. "Nothing more."

Arthur nodded as Gwaine left, a slight smile still on his face. Lancelot had told him about meeting her with Gwaine at the tavern. He couldn't help but notice how Gwaine seemed when he was with Raieya either. There was something between them, without a doubt.

* * *

Later that evening, there came a knock at Gwaine's door. He answered the door to find Merlin waiting.

"Arthur sent me for Raieya," he said with a smile, giving Gwaine a knowing look.

"Ah, of course," Gwaine replied. "Raieya?"

"Yes," she answered, approaching the pair.

"Arthur would like to speak to you, if you don't mind," Merlin explained.

Raieya exchanged a look with Gwaine, who smiled encouragingly, and nodded.

"Alright then," she agreed.

She followed Merlin out the door, through several corridors, and to what she assumed must be a drawing room. Merlin led her in and nodded to Arthur, then left.

"Raieya," said Arthur, warmly. "Please, have seat."

"Thank you," she replied, bowing her head slightly.

"I've called you here to see if you would be interested in a position in Camelot," he began.

Raieya nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I have heard from a couple of my knights that you are quite the talented musician. Both Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot speak highly of you. Camelot does not currently have a court musician. However, after a review of our finances, I do believe we could do with one. Your duties would include several things. First off you would be required to perform at any official feast days or court gatherings. Also you may be required for any court visits or entertaining of any visitors to Camelot. I might also call upon you for entertaining a smaller gathering. And lastly, I would like you to perform for my father, the king. He once enjoyed music, perhaps he still would. Now, if you accept this position there are several benefits for you as well. I will give you your own chambers in the castle. You will also receive a salary for your service. And finally an allowance will be made to get you some finery for official performances- mainly a gown in Camelot red."

"Your offer is most generous," said Raieya slowly, once he had finished. "Though I am aware this was Gwaine's idea."

Arthur laughed. "Yes but he did make some good points. I believe we could do with a court musician. Many other kingdoms have them, why not us?"

Raieya smiled. "Thank you again for the offer. Though if its agreeable for you, I would like some time to think it over. I'm accustomed to traveling, rather than staying in one place. I'm not sure I'm ready to give that up."

"Of course," agreed Arthur. "I can see its an important decision for you. Take whatever time you need and once you have reached a decision, let me know."

"Thank you," said Raieya, rising from the chair to go.

* * *

"Well?" said Gwaine expectantly, as soon as Raieya returned.

Raieya shrugged. "He offered me the position, as you said."

"What did you tell him?"

"The same thing I told you," answered Raieya. "I need some time to think about it."

Gwaine nodded. "How long will it take you to make your decision?"

"As long as I need," she shrugged. "Why are you so anxious for me to decide?"

"Because," he replied. "It would be nice to have you here in Camelot, my partner from the road. I think you would like living here."

"But we won't be on the road," Raieya pointed out. "We can't be partners anymore. That just can't work for us here. You're a knight. I would be nothing more than a musician."

"No," said Gwaine, shaking his head. "You're more than that. You would liven this place up. And as for our partnership, yes, that might be over but I see no reason why we can't continue on as friends. There's no reason for anything to change between us."

"We're an odd pair of friends," said Raieya. "To those who don't understand our friendship that is."

Gwaine laughed. "I suppose so. Lancelot is convinced we are in love."

Raieya made a face. "What gives him that idea?"

"He's a bit of a romantic," he replied with a grin. "He'd find love in almost anything."

"There's certainly none here," said Raieya with a laugh. "We both know that's not real."

"Right," agreed Gwaine. "He doesn't understand how to have fun like we do."

"Too bad," said Raieya. "He's handsome."

"He would be nothing compared to me," said Gwaine confidently.

"_Right_," said Raieya sarcastically. "Maybe I could find out."

"No," said Gwaine. "He thinks we're in love remember? He'd never 'come between us.'"

"No fun," she replied. "And what will Lancelot think if I decide to leave?"

"Good question," answered Gwaine. "He'll probably be convinced that you will realize your love for me and come back."

"So I am destined to stay in Camelot?"

"Sounds right."

Raieya laughed. "Well, as I said, I'm not so sure yet. In fact, lets not talk about it any more right now."

"As you wish," agreed Gwaine. "How about we go get dinner?"

Raieya nodded and followed Gwaine out the door.  
They didn't speak of the matter any more that night, though it continued to pick at the back of her mind.


	8. Decision

With a big decision weighing on her mind, Raieya did not sleep well that night. She kept waking up, tossing and turning, though trying not to disturb Gwaine with her restlessness.

Although she was tired, she rose early with Gwaine, resolving to make her decision that day. After breakfast she headed off to the stables, determining that the best way to clear her mind and think would be to go for a ride. Gwaine had shown her the trails around the castle and she was confident she could find her way back.

Once she had her horse, Sterling, saddled and ready she headed off into the woods. It was quiet on the paths, save the sound of birdsong ahead. Sunlight peeked through the branches of the trees, warming the trail. Relaxing in her solitude Raieya began to consider her options. First she thought about going back on the road. It was the only life she'd known for several years now. And although starting out it hadn't been her choice, Raieya had come to enjoy it. There was something to be said about having the ability to go place to place, doing as she pleased. Yet, it was also dangerous. Not that she was afraid, of course. She had saved herself from death or capture more than once. But it was easier with a partner and Gwaine going was not an option. She could try to find another partner, but finding someone she could trust might take longer than she had the patience for. Another drawback to the road was the money. It was never guaranteed how much she would make at any given place.

Yet on the other hand if she stayed in Camelot, she would receive a salary. Not only that, but for the first time since leaving home she would have her very own room. A place to call her own. That was tempting in itself. Another tempting aspect of Camelot was the promise of regular meals. She would never have to go hungry again. And, of course, there was Gwaine. She had missed him more than she cared to admit. Her time with him had only made her even more aware of how much she enjoyed his company and how hard it would be to have to leave him behind. Though in a way, that made her uneasy as well. They were just friends, she knew, but she couldn't help but think about what Lancelot had told Gwaine. She wouldn't get caught up in "love" again. Not with Gwaine. Besides Gwaine understood that. It was one of the reasons they were such good friends. If she stayed in Camelot, it wouldn't matter what Lancelot thought. She and Gwaine had an understanding.

But what would it be like if she stayed in Camelot? She was not a lady. She didn't behave like a woman of the court should and she had no intention of changing herself just for that. Would she have to give up hunting? The sword? Wearing breeches? Would she be expected to wear fancy dresses all the time? Arthur had mentioned an allowance for her to buy clothes fitting for court. What did that entail?  
Raieya sighed. It was so much to consider. If she continued on the road she would have the life she was used to. However if she chose a new life in Camelot, would that be better? Certainly having a reliable income, place to stay, and meals would be better. But at what cost to herself. Could she work out a deal with Arthur?

There was one other problem. Her past. What if Arthur found out about Lucan? Should she keep it a secret? Should she tell him up front? If she told him would he see her as a potential threat to members of the court? Maybe she was thinking too far ahead for the moment.

Raieya pressed farther into the woods, letting her thoughts wander. She could always accept the position and see how things went. Then if she didn't like it, she could just resign. At least, she assumed she could. After all she wouldn't necessarily be a servant.

Satisfied with the decision to give Camelot a chance, Raieya turned her focus to the problem of her past. Gwaine said Arthur was fair. She trusted Gwaine's judgement. But did that really mean she should tell him she had once attacked a noble? Would he punish her anyway? What if he changed his mind about offering her a place in court? Yet if she wasn't honest with him from the start and he happened to find out later what then? Her punishment would probably be far worse.

Taking a deep breath, Raieya knew what she had to. She turned Sterling back toward the castle. It was nearing mid day, judging by the sun. Hopefully she could find Arthur quickly and get the conversation over with.

* * *

After returning to the castle, Raieya wound her way through the halls until she reached Arthur's drawing room. After explaining who she was and what she needed to guards posted outside she was allowed in to the room. Arthur was seated at the desk, Merlin in the background.

"Raieya," Arthur greeted her. "Have you reached a decision?"

"I believe I have," Raieya replied. "Though I have some questions for you first, if I may."

"Go on," said Arthur.

"As you know, I'm used to being on the road," began Raieya. "I've become accustomed to certain things, non traditional, perhaps, for most women."

Arthur raised his eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"I want to know if I'll still be allowed to practice the sword, to hunt, and, wear breeches fitting for these activities."

Arthur folded his hands, considering.

"I don't see why that would be a problem, as long as you don't interfere with my knights."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Interrupt their training or injure one of them," Arthur answered.

"I would not," Raieya agreed.

Arthur nodded. "Do you have any other concerns?"

Raieya took a deep breath.

"Not a concern, necessarily," she began. "But something I feel you should know."

She paused, swallowing hard. Arthur looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

"I am from Fairwood, a part of Nemeth," she said. "On the outskirts of the town lives one of the lords and his son, Lord Lucan. My father owns a tavern and that is how I met him. We became lovers, Lucan promised we'd wed. But the he betrayed me and made a fool of me. I was angry and ashamed. I went to confront him but he laughed in my face. I stabbed him."

Raieya glanced at Arthur, whose expression remained unreadable.

"It wasn't fatal," said Raieya, quickly. "And I regret my actions. I was foolish. I've not been able to return since. But I- I didn't want to die."

Arthur was silent, studying her.

"Well," he began. "I appreciate your honesty. However, this is still a serious matter. Can I trust you in my court?"

Raieya nodded. "I would not do it again, I swear."

"Understand that if ever an incident were to occur I would have to pass judgment on you according to the laws of Camelot. You would be given a trial and then your fate decided."

Raieya nodded.

"However, seeing as this particular incident occurred in Nemeth and not Camelot it is not my place to pass judgement. I will not share this information with anyone," said Arthur. "But should someone from Nemeth come searching, I could not lie to them."

"I understand," said Raieya, dropping in to a deep curtsey. "Thank you, sire."

Arthur nodded. "Again, I appreciate your honesty. I'd much rather find this out from you than someone else down the road. Now that we've dealt with that, I welcome you as a new member of the court. Merlin!"

Merlin stepped forward.

"Merlin will show you to your chambers," said Arthur. "If you need anything, let me know. Also you'll find a red ceremonial gown in there. If it doesn't fit, don't worry. I'll arrange for you to take it to Camelot's best seamstress."

"Thank you," said Raieya, again curtseying.

"You are most welcome," he replied.

With a final curtsey Raieya followed Merlin from the room. He led her through the castle, explaining some things about castle life to her as they went.

At last they reached a room and Merlin pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and let her step inside first. The room was smaller than Gwaine's, with the bed on the far side. It had a smaller wardrobe in front of it, with a dressing screen on the other side of that. There was no separate section for the table and chairs, which was a smaller set positioned in front of a much smaller hearth. Although it was small in comparison to Gwaine's chambers, it was still hers and she was happy to have it.

"Welcome," said Merlin with a smile, handing her the key.

"Thank you," she replied, returning his smile.

"I'd better get back," he said. "But if you need anything..."

"Thanks," said Raieya. "I better go tell Gwaine my decision.

* * *

Glad to be done with his duties early for the day, Gwaine walked into his room to get out of his armor. Tossing his gloves and scabbard onto the table, he noticed Raieya by his bed bent over her bag.

"What are you doing, Rai?" he asked, going over to her.

"Packing," she said simply, not bothering to look at him.

"I see that," Gwaine replied. "You have made your decision then?"

"I have," she answered, still avoiding his gaze.

"And...?" he pressed.

Raieya closed the short distance between them, finally meeting his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a long, tender kiss.

"Raieya?" said Gwaine, drawing back from her a bit. His eyes searched hers but her expression remained unreadable.

"I'm leaving Gwaine," she said with a reluctant sigh.

"What?" said Gwaine, a mix of shock, disbelief, and confusion on his face.

"I can't stay here anymore," she continued. "You see, I've been assigned my own chambers."

Gwaine smiled broadly, meeting her lips in another kiss.

"I knew you'd stay," he said smugly. "You couldn't bear to be parted from me again."

"It's not all about you," said Raieya, with less annoyance in her tone than she normally would have. She could tell that behind his smug expression, Gwaine was genuinely happy about her decision. "I'd have been a fool to turn down the offer. It's more money than I'd make on the road. Not to mention regular meals and a place to stay."

"And me," added Gwaine, pulling her into a kiss.

"And you were a small part of the decision," Raieya relented with a laugh. "Plus there's all the other knights."

Gwaine shook his head at her, amused. "They don't compare to me."

"I'll determine that," teased Raieya.

"Go on," Gwaine retorted. "Prove me right."

Raieya shoved him playfully and picked up her bag.

"Well," she said. "I'm taking my things to _my_ chambers, if you'd like to help."

"Help me and I'll help you," offered Gwaine. "I'd like to get out of this armor."

Raieya agreed and helped him remove the chainmail and padding. Then they gathered up Raieya's bags and headed off toward her chamber. That night Gwaine celebrated with her and they spent the night together in Raieya's new room.


	9. Settling In

After Gwaine left Raieya's chambers the next day, Raieya began to unpack her few belongings. She placed her boots, sword, bow, and quiver in the bottom of her wardrobe. Then she hung her two pairs of breeches, along with her extra shift, two shirts, and her only dress. She had yet to return Morgana's old dress, so she hung it up as well, unsure of what else to do with it.

In the small cupboard by the fireplace Raieya placed what was left of her herbs. She had a small amount of sage, thyme, and willow. She was out of rue and needed to replenish it. Aside from her small collection of herbs for simple treatments of injuries or illness, she was quickly running out of her supply of Queen Anne's lace seeds. In fact, she desperately needed to find some or she would run the risk of getting pregnant. Just that morning she'd reluctantly taken a teaspoon of them from her dwindling supply. However, it was necessary since she kept finding herself in bed with Gwaine. She decided the best person to ask about the herbs would be the court physician, Gaius.

* * *

Once her belongings were in order and all put away, Raieya headed out, hoping she could remember how to find Gaius's chambers. It took a few wrong turns but before long she found the wooden sign identifying the court physician.

"Come in," a voice called in response to her knock.

Raieya opened the door and stepped in. Gaius was standing behind his work table, busily grinding some herbs while heating something in a tube nearby.

"Ah, Raieya," Gaius greeted her. "Merlin tells me you've been appointed the new court musician. Congratulations."

"Thank you," said Raieya, bowing her head politely.

"Well," said Gaius. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm in need of some herbs," Raieya answered. "And I, um, don't have much money, so I was hoping you could tell me where to find them."

"Perhaps," he replied. "What are you looking for?"

"Rue, first off," answered Raieya. "It's good for just about everything."

"Indeed," agreed Gaius. "You should be able to find some easily enough in the surrounding woods. What else?"

"Seeds of Queen Anne's lace," she replied, giving him a look as if daring him to question her. Gaius was a physician, after all, and she was sure he could determine why she needed the seeds.

He raised an eyebrow but did not comment on the seed's primary use.

"That would be more difficult," said Gaius. "As I'm sure you know, you can only get the seeds in autumn and its only the beginning of summer."

"I know," agreed Raieya. "I was hoping you might have a way of obtaining them."

"I do," he replied.

"How much would it cost?"

"Around six shillings, depending on how much you want," Gaius answered.

Raieya sighed. She couldn't really afford that until she saved up some money from her new position.

"I can't," she sighed. "Is there any other way I could pay for them?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gaius.

Raieya shrugged. "Work some for you in exchange? I can identify herbs and I have a basic knowledge of healing."

Gaius considered her offer thoughtfully.

"Hmm," he said. "I suppose I could use an extra hand every now and then. Arthur does keep Merlin busy."

"So we have a deal?" clarified Raieya.

"Why not?" agreed Gaius. "I'll even grind the seeds for you myself."

Raieya smiled appreciatively. "Thank you so much!"

Gaius nodded. "Come back in a bit and I'll prepare a list of things for you to get."

Raieya thanked him once more and headed out the door. She had to find Gwaine and tell him.

* * *

Raieya found Gwaine in his chambers, just back from a practice session.

"Raieya!" he greeted her with a smile. "How is your first official day in the castle?"

"It is going well," Raieya answered, returning his smile. "I even found something to do during the day when I'm not needed for court."

"What?" asked Gwaine.

"Collecting herbs for Gaius," she replied. "And he's agreed to give me the seeds I need in return."

"Those seeds you drink?"

"Crush and drink," Raieya corrected. "Yes. You're making me run out."

"You're just as guilty," protested Gwaine.

Raieya made a face at him and laughed.

"Do you have the afternoon free tomorrow?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Unless Arthur says otherwise later," he replied. "Have something in mind?"

"I do," said Raieya. "Arthur said I could practice the sword as long as I didn't interfere with the knights. If the field is free, can we practice like we used to?"

"If you'd like to be beaten by me, then sure," he agreed.

"We'll see about that," Raieya smirked. "That was not always the case."

"You did not always fight fair," countered Gwaine.

"Neither did you," Raieya retorted.

"You'll see tomorrow," said Gwaine. "When I best you once again."

"Right," scoffed Raieya. "I look forward to beating you."

"Let's make it more interesting," suggested Gwaine. "Loser buys winner drinks."

"You're on," agreed Raieya.

Gwaine smirked and shook her hand.

"Do you have any more duties today?" asked Raieya.

"Evening patrol," Gwaine answered. "Late dinner for me."

"I think I shall be enjoying my evening in my very own chambers," said Raieya, with a smile.

"Perhaps I'll come visit you after my patrol," smiled Gwaine.

"If you wish," she replied. "I must go and get instructions from Gaius now."

She said goodbye to Gwaine and left to return to Gaius for his list.

* * *

Gaius gave her some instructions and a list of herbs and then she returned to her chambers for the evening. She enjoyed a quiet evening, practicing her lute, and starting to think about what kind of songs she should compose for Camelot. Gwaine never turned up so she went to bed early for a change. Not only would she be sparring with him the next day, she had to begin preparations for her first court appearance.


	10. Swords and Seamstresses

Raieya watched as the knights finished their practice and began to slowly file off the field. Gwaine remained and motioned for her to join him, grinning. Raieya slid under the fence and hurried over to him.  
She stood opposite of Gwaine, drawing her sword.

"Ready?" he asked with a smirk.

"I am," she replied confidently. "Are you?"

"Absolutely," said Gwaine.

The sized each other up for a moment before Raieya made the first strike. Her sword flashed through the air, only to be blocked by Gwaine's. Immediately he countered her attack, forcing her to move back a few steps. Drawing back her sword Raieya pushed forward, regaining her original position.

"Not bad," said Gwaine

His sword whipped toward her, but Raieya quickly blocked him. Sliding her blade out from under his she twisted slightly to the left, again trying to gain the upper hand.

"Not bad yourself," teased Raieya, as he continued to block her attacks.

She and Gwaine had been locked in their sword play for awhile now and several knights had remained on the field to watch. Aware of the crowd, and wanting to prove herself, Raieya became more aggressive with her attacks. Gwaine blocked nearly every blow, though she managed to get a couple of hits in. Finally as she drove toward him once more, his blade collided with hers in the middle, sliding down her blade. With a twist of his wrist, his blade was under the hilt and he effortlessly flipped it from her hand. His signature move. A couple of the knights broke into applause and Raieya glared at Gwaine.

"It was a valiant attempt," he grinned, clapping her shoulder.

"Wait till next time," said Raieya, retrieving her sword.

Gwaine laughed. "We'll see. Now I believe you owe me a drink."

"Tonight?" asked Raieya. "Though it will be you buying next time."

"Tonight," agreed Gwaine. "We can go down to the tavern after dinner."

"Alright," Raieya agreed. "I'm supposed to go see Arthur shortly. Come by my chambers later?"

"I look forward to it," nodded Gwaine.

* * *

Raieya returned to her chambers and changed back in to her dress before going to meet the prince. She met him in his study, dropping in to a deep curtsey.

"You wished to see me?" she asked.

"I did," answered Arthur. "Have you tried on the dress I had sent to you?"

Raieya nodded, recalling the dress a servant had brought by that morning. It was a deep red, with a gold belt, and gold around the middle of the sleeves. The long sleeves themselves were trimmed in beads. Raieya had tried on the dress, though something didn't fit quite right about it.

"I have," Raieya replied. "I fear it may need altered a bit."

"That won't be a problem," said Arthur. "You can take it to Guinevere. The finest seamstress in Camelot. I'll send word and you can take it to her this evening."

"Thank you," nodded Raieya.

"As soon as she's finished with it," began Arthur. "I would like you to perform privately for my father and I."

"I will let you know as soon as its ready," she replied.

Arthur nodded. "I look forward to hearing you perform."

Raieya recognized a dismissal and curtseyed and thanked him once more before leaving.

* * *

Later that evening, Raieya walked through the town, searching for the cottage Arthur had described to her. At last she found what looked like the right place and knocked on the door. A moment later a woman who appeared to be around Raieya's age opened the door.

"Hello," the woman greeted her with a smile. "You must be Raieyana. I'm Gwen."

Raieya nodded, returning her smile. "Nice to meet you," she replied. "And you can just call me Raieya."

"Well, Raieya, come in," said Gwen, opening the door completely. "I received a message from the castle. You need some alterations?"

"Something just isn't quite right about the fit of the dress," Raieya answered, carefully unwrapping the bundle she carried with her.

Gently she laid the gown out on the table. It didn't look like anything she could ever afford and she felt out of place standing beside it in her commoner clothes.

"Let's get your measurements," said Gwen. "Then we'll figure out what needs to be done to it."

She picked up a long measuring ribbon and began to work.

"You're the new court musician," said Gwen conversationally. "How did you come to Camelot?"

"I was a traveling minstrel," Raieya replied. "I had been playing at The Rising Sun, when I found Gwaine again."

"You knew Gwaine before coming to Camelot?" asked Gwen.

"Very well," answered Raieya, smiling to herself. "I met him on the road. Helped him out with some bandits. We agreed to travel together, help each other out."

"So you knew he was in Camelot, then?" asked Gwen, jotting down her measurements.

"No," said Raieya. "Not at all. We got separated close to Cenred's border. He was at a different tavern than I and got a drugged drink. A slave trader took him. I tried to find him but was unsuccessful. I didn't think I would see him again."

"That's a story I've never heard him tell," laughed Gwen. "Getting taken by a slave trader."

Raieya laughed. "No, I don't suppose he would tell that part. He had no choice but to tell me since I already knew!"

Gwen paused their conversation briefly to help Raieya put on the dress so she could see what exactly needed altered on it.  
Raieya looked at her reflection in the nearby mirror and made a face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Gwen.

"I'm just not used to it I guess," Raieya sighed. "I've never had anything like this before. I'm not sure it's me."

"It's just for court," said Gwen, encouragingly. "It doesnt have to define who you are."

"No," agreed Raieya. "Who I am is very different from ladies in fancy dresses."

"Why did you decide to take a court job?" asked Gwen.

"The benefits," Raieya answered. "Good pay, a place to sleep every night, guaranteed meals. I couldn't turn it down. I will miss the road, though."

"I'm sure, Arthur... I mean prince Arthur, would let you take leave every now and then if you wished,"Gwen replied.

"Maybe," said Raieya. "Perhaps it was time for the traveling to end though. It was never the same without Gwaine."

"I can't imagine anything would be the same without him," said Gwen with a laugh.

Raieya laughed. "That's true. I suppose he's as much trouble here as he was on the road?"

"He drives the prince mad sometimes," said Gwen. "And the cook."

"Sounds like Gwaine," agreed Raieya.

"He's a good knight though," said Gwen.

"I'm sure he is," said Raieya. "He's an excellent fighter. I've watched some of their practices. I just wish I could join them more often, honestly. I don't want to get rusty just because I'm not on the road anymore."

"I'd like to get out there myself sometimes," Gwen agreed.

"Really?" said Raieya, surprised.

"My father was a blacksmith," said Gwen. "He used to let me play with the blunt blades. He taught me how to use them."

"Maybe we should go a few rounds sometime," suggested Raieya eagerly.

"I'd love to," Gwen answered, pinning the last bit of Raieya's dress. "But I'm not sure we'd be allowed."

Raieya shrugged. "What's the harm? I could ask Gwaine when the knights aren't using the field."

"Some people would consider it improper," Gwen replied.

Raieya shrugged. "I don't care what they think."

"I suppose that's a good mindset to have," said Gwen. "Just be careful not to get yourself in trouble."

"I can handle myself," she replied, somewhat defensively.

"Well," Gwen smiled. "There's not too much to do with the dress. I should have it completed by this time tomorrow if you'd like to just come back by and pick it up."

"Thank you," agreed Raieya. "That will be fine."

She turned toward the door then and Gwen followed to let her out.

"It was nice meeting you, Raieya," said Gwen.

"You as well," smiled Raieya.

With that she left Gwen's cottage and returned to the castle.


	11. Preparations

Raieya groaned as she was roused from her sleep by the sound of the morning bells. She felt Gwaine stir beside her and knew that he would have to get up and leave her. They'd not had the foresight the night before to bring his training equipment to her chambers when they returned from the tavern. All they had been worried about then was reaching Raieya's bed.  
Slowly Raieya opened her eyes, immediately closing them as even the soft morning light made her head throb. Perhaps she shouldn't have drank so much mead.

"Rai," said Gwaine softly, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Mmph," she groaned, rolling over toward him.

"Gotta leave for training," he said.

"Ok," she replied without opening her eyes.

"You alright?" asked Gwaine, looking down at her with a concerned look.

"Head hurts," Raieya answered.

"I told you to watch yourself last night," he teased.

"Oh, shut it," she snapped. "I'll be fine. Just gonna stay in bed for a bit, then I'll make some tea."

"Do you need anything?" he asked, ignoring her first comment.

"No," she replied. "I've got some sage still."

"I'll come by after training then," said Gwaine.

"You don't have to," responded Raieya.

Gwaine shrugged. "I may have a surprise for you."

"And what would the be?" asked Raieya suspiciously.

"You'll just have to wait and see," smirked Gwaine. "Get some rest."

He took her hand and gently squeezed it before sliding out of her bed and quickly pulling on his clothes. A moment later Raieya heard the sound of her door closing.

* * *

By the time Gwaine returned that afternoon she was feeling better. She had made herself some herbal tea and her head had stopped throbbing. It wasn't often Raieya misjudged how much she should drink but fortunately she usually only ended up with a bad headache when she did.

After exchanging pleasantries and assuring Gwaine she was recovering from her hangover she cut right to the point.

"So," began Raieya, once she and Gwaine were seated at her small table. "What is this surprise?"

"Well," he grinned. "I've arranged a little competition, if you're interested."

"What sort?" she asked.

"You're my partner," Gwaine replied.

"Or were my partner," he corrected. "Either way, what if we fought together again?"

"For what?"

"Fun," he replied. "A friendly competition among the other knights. I bet Lancelot and Percival that we could beat them in a duel."

"Hmm," said Raieya, thoughtfully. "And when would this be?"

"Tomorrow," he answered.

"I don't know," said Raieya. "I've got to get my dress from Gwen this evening and then report to Arthur. What if he wants me to play for him and the king then?"

"We can always change the time if need be," shrugged Gwaine.

"I'll find out tonight," said Raieya.

* * *

After spending half of her afternoon with Gwaine and the other half practicing, Raieya walked back into the city to meet Gwen. She was able to find her cottage much faster this time and Gwen welcomed her in. She greeted Raieya enthusiastically and informed her that the dress was done. Raieya changed out of her plain dress and Gwen helped her into the gown. Brushing her long copper hair behind her shoulders, Raieya stared at her reflection in Gwen's mirror.

"What do you think?" asked Gwen.

"It fits better," said Raieya. "Yet you can't tell that a things been done to it. The dress looks like it was always made this way."

"Thanks," Gwen smiled. "I think it fits you perfectly now."

"Now I suppose I'll just have to see how my first performance in it goes," Raieya replied.

"Do you know when that will be?"

"The prince says he wants me to play for the king as soon as possible " she answered. "I supposed to wear this for my introduction to him."

"I'm sure it will go well," said Gwen. "In fact, I may get to hear it."

"Really?" asked Raieya, surprised and pleased that her new friend might be there.

Gwen nodded. "I help serve the king. There's a rotation of servants throughout the day to tend to him. I offered to help."

"What is he like?" asked Raieya curiously. "Is he like Arthur?"

"Well," Gwen started. "He's quite different from Arthur. Very set in his ways you might say. Though after the war, the betrayal, he's a shadow of his former self. Mostly he sits and watches, but he doesn't speak."

"The betrayal," Raieya echoed. "Was that by the Lady Morgana?"

Gwen nodded. "Gwaine told you the story I suppose?"

"He told me that she betrayed him," answered Raieya. "That she turned against him when she found out the truth about her real father."

"It was more than just that," said Gwen. "She has magic. Uther outlawed magic in Camelot long ago. It's a death sentence to anyone who practices it."

"Why?" asked Raieya. "Not all magic is bad."

"Too many used it against him," she replied. "The king claims it nearly brought the destruction of Camelot."

"Seems like you would fight magic with magic," shrugged Raieya.

"It would make sense," agreed Gwen.

"I suppose it will be interesting to play for him then," said Raieya. "I'll avoid any songs about magic."

Gwen laughed. "Probably a good idea."

She helped Raieya out of the gown and folded it neatly for her.

"Thanks again," said Raieya, accepting the dress.

"My pleasure," Gwen smiled. "I'm sure you will look and sound wonderful."

"Thank you," Raieya smiled.

She said goodbye to Gwen then and returned to the castle to meet Arthur.

* * *

After meeting with Arthur, it was determined that she would play during the king's dinner the next day. Arthur would be present and the performance would take place in the king's chambers. Raieya had never played for any noble before, especially not a king, and hoped that Gwen would be present to give her the confidence of a familiar face. Raieya had to admit, she would be a little nervous.  
Once her brief meeting with the prince was over she went to visit Gwaine and tell him that she would be willing and able to participate in his bet. Though Raieya had her doubts she decided to see what the match would bring.


	12. Swordplay and Songs

The afternoon sun shone brightly over the practice field as Raieya and Gwaine stood together, ready to face their opponents. Lancelot and Percival stood across from them, swords at the ready. Raieya glanced at Gwaine, waiting for his signal. She felt they were a bit unfairly matched when compared to Percival, but she was ready to prove her assumption wrong.  
Gwaine nodded the slightest bit and together they began to attack. Gwaine focused on Percival, while Raieya took on Lancelot. He was quick and his sword sliced effortlessly through the air. Lancelot's movements were so precise it was almost like a choreographed dance. He countered Raieya's attacks before turning the tables on them. He and Percival pressed toward them, forcing them back a few paces. The sun shone brightly in Raieya's eyes and she squinted, only to be rewarded by the whack of someone's blade. Angrily she swung her sword forward, landing a nice hit on Lancelot's arm. She and Gwaine drew closer together, fighting the others as if they were one person instead of two.  
Their mock battle raged on, sweat beginning to pour down all of their faces. At last, Lancelot held up a hand.

"I think we ought to call it a draw," he said, breathing heavily.

"Alright by me," agreed Percival.

Raieya looked at Gwaine and smiled.

"I think they're right," she said.

"What about our bet?" asked Gwaine. "Who wins if there's no winner?"

"Forget the bet," said Lancelot. "Why don't we just all go to the tavern later, buy our own drinks, and enjoy ourselves anyway?"

Gwaine was thoughtful for a moment. "Alright," he agreed. "Perhaps we should have Elyan buy since he wasn't here to object."

"No, Gwaine," laughed Lancelot. "That wouldn't be fair."

"Didn't say it was," grinned Gwaine. "That's the point."

Lancelot gave him a look and they all laughed.

"Are you coming to the tavern with us, Raieya?" asked Percival.

"Of course she is," Gwaine answered for her.

"Gwaine! I'm not sure. I have to play for the king," Raieya pointed out.

"Surely that won't take all night," said Gwaine.

"We aren't going until later," added Percival.

"If I get done then I will come," she agreed. "As I said, I'm not sure how long it will be."

"We will look forward to seeing you after," said Lancelot.

"Thanks," Raieya replied, smiling. "I'd best go get washed up and start getting ready. I enjoyed this. Perhaps we could again sometime."

"Gwaine did not exaggerate your skill," Lancelot complimented her. "I would be glad to."

"I would as well," Percival agreed.

The knights wished her luck then and Raieya returned to her chambers to wash and change.

* * *

Raieya had washed and dressed in a clean shift when she heard a knock at her door. Assuming it was probably Gwaine she opened the door, poking her head through space.

"Hello, Raieya."

"Gwen!" Raieya exclaimed, surprised.

"I thought you might like some help getting ready," she said with a smile.

"Yes," answered Raieya, pleased. "Thank goodness. I wasn't sure if I could lace the back of the gown myself."

"Don't worry," said Gwen. "We'll get you ready."

Raieya got the dress from her wardrobe and slipped it on. Gwen laced the back for her and they admired their work in the mirror.

"Will you be there?" asked Raieya.

"I will," she replied. "In fact, it's nearly time. I must get the kings supper but I will see you in a bit. I'm sure you will be wonderful."

"Thanks, Gwen," smiled Raieya, letting Gwen out the door.

Taking a deep breath, Raieya grabbed her lute and ran the old polishing cloth over it one more time. Satisfied, she headed out the door and off to the king's chambers.

* * *

Guards escorted Raieya into the king's rooms, where Arthur waited near the door for her. The chambers were large and appeared to have separate rooms behind them. Raieya stood near a fireplace, with a large table in front of it, five chairs placed around it. In the biggest chair sat and older man, dressed in dark clothes. He was slumped slightly in the chair at the head of the table, a somewhat ill or defeated look about him. Gwen stood off behind him, ready to attend to him should he beckon her.

"Father," said Arthur. "I would like to introduce Raieyana of Fairwood. She is a musician and has come to entertain us during dinner."

Uther did not respond but continued to stare off into the distance.

Arthur took a seat next to his father and uncovered their platters.  
Raieya curtseyed and then began to play her lute. She decided to start out with just the lute and sing after, in case they decided to talk. The room was totally silent as she began to play.  
Raieya started off with some airs, soft and lyrical. The perfect background music. Uther picked at his food as he listened, seeming to perk up the tiniest bit.  
Arthur and Uther continued to eat in silence the whole dinner.  
Once it was apparent they were almost done Raieya switched to accompanying herself and singing. She introduced the song title before singing each one. The songs she picked described great kings and the glory of their kingdoms.  
Once the meals were finished Arthur motioned for her to stop when her song was through.

"Thank you, Raieya," said Arthur. "You truly are talented."

Raieya curtseyed, feeling quite accomplished.

"She is our new court musician, father," Arthur explained. "She can play for you any time you wish."

Uther looked at Arthur and nodded.

Arthur dismissed her then and feeling pleased she hurried to change for the tavern.

* * *

That night Raieya celebrated her success and enjoyed getting to better know Lancelot, Percival, and Elyan. It was a rare night off for the four of them and they stayed long in the tavern, playing games and telling stories. Raieya learned that Percival and Lancelot had traveled together for awhile also, after Percival's family was killed by Cenred's men. She also spoke to Elyan at length about his father who was blacksmith and how he and Gwen used to fight with his dull blades. Elyan was even a skilled blacksmith himself.


	13. Raieya's New Life

A few days later, Raieya found herself preparing for her first court appearance.  
She had been kept busy playing for the king, helping Gaius, practicing, and occasionally sword play with the knights.  
She seemed to be settling in to Camelot nicely but this feast would be important. It would give the court their first look at her and set the standard for her public performances.  
Once again, Gwen had come to her rescue to help her get ready. She helped Raieya into the red gown and laced the back.

"What should I do with my hair?" Raieya asked, once she was dressed.

"It would look good down as it is," Gwen replied. "Or you could put half of it up, if you have a clip."

"I do," she replied. "But it won't match the dress. It's silver and this is trimmed with gold."

"We'll leave it down then," said Gwen.

Raieya brushed her long red hair, letting the loose curls fall down her back. At last she felt ready.  
Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Raieya exchanged a confused look with Gwen and went to answer it.  
When she opened the door she found Gwaine waiting, dressed in full armor complete with red cloak.

"Raieya," he said, with a smile. "Look at you."

"And you," she grinned.

She opened the door and ushered him inside.

"Ah, hello Gwen," he said, noticing her waiting inside.

"Gwaine," she replied, with a smile.

"She's been helping me get ready," said Raieya. "Which is most appreciated."

"It's nothing," said Gwen. "Besides I get to see my handy work on her dress."

"It looks wonderful," complimented Gwaine.

Raieya smiled at her friends and retrieved her lute from its case. She had polished it earlier and the wood shone in the candlelight.

"It's nearly time," said Gwaine. "Are you ladies ready?"

Raieya nodded and she and Gwen followed him out the door.

* * *

When they reached the great hall they went their separate ways, after both Gwen and Gwaine wished her luck. Raieya was steered to a place near the front by a servant and instructed that she would begin after the prince introduced her. Raieya knew from meeting with him already that she would provide background music during the meal and afterwards she would sing. Glancing around she noticed the large table at the front was again occupied by Arthur and his uncle, Lord Agravaine. Around them sat the knights, in order of importance, Raieya guessed. Leon was the closest to Arthur, followed by Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival. There were several more tables of knights as well. Beyond them sat rows of nobility and in the very back a few common folk. As the hall began to fill, Arthur rose from his seat, and the room fell silent.

"Welcome," Arthur began. "I am glad to have each and every one of you join us for our feast tonight. We have something special, something Camelot has not had for years. It's my pleasure to announce our new court musician, Raieyana."

Raieya rose from her chair and stood before the crowd, dropping in a graceful curtsey. There was polite applause they Raieya could hear Gwaine cheering loudly from his table.

"She will provide us with music during dinner and afterward she will entertain us with a few songs. Now, lets enjoy our food."

The crowd applauded once more and Raieya took her seat, positioning her lute to play. As everyone ate, Raieya played through her songs, improvising a bit in each one to make them last longer. Then once everyone was done, she stood before the crowd once more and sang.  
Before she knew it, the feast was over and she felt pleased with her performance. Many people came up to her and complimented her performance. They congratulated her on her position and said they looked forward to hearing her in the future.  
Gwaine stood by and waited for the crowd to thin before leading Raieya away to his chambers for a private celebration.  
When Raieya finally fell asleep that night, curled up in Gwaine's arms, she felt completely satisfied that remaining in Camelot had been the right decision.


End file.
